


The Daybreakers! The sea of Souls and the Dark Castle

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asphyxiation, Dubious Consent, Forced Masturbation, Heavy Angst, Multi, Sexual Torture, Shadowsxhumans, The Daybreakers, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 40,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: A day in Mementos turns into chaos and confusion when the DayBreakers team are pulled into an alternate dimension. Losing track of each other, new confusing behaviour from shadows. Facing their true feelings about the work they do and each other. The confusing Castle is unlike anything they have ever seen.The only way to escape is to the top of the Castle together. Wading through the sea of souls and shadows. They must confront their inner selves in order to escape together.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

When this thing started, Akira had no idea where it was going to lead. It was bad enough that he had no idea what he was going to do when he got sent here on parole. But from the moment he got to Tokyo it had been just one thing after another.

He barely had the chance to catch his breath before everything started. He had gone from being alone to having friends. Day one had been Ryuji. Then Morgana and Ann came after. Now Yusuke had joined them.

Akira looked out his window as he thought about it. Meeting and helping Yusuke had helped him open his eyes. He wanted to keep doing this thing, he wanted to learn about this world that seemed to connect them all. Besides, it was actually pretty fun, doing the things that they did.

Just because it was fun did not mean that it was easy, though. Madarame’s palace was proof of that. It had been difficult to fight through even as a team. It had been painful to see that old man’s heart; painful to send Yusuke home to that man day after day as they progressed.

First the castle, then the museum. That could not be the end of it. There were bound to be even more palaces out there. More hearts they had to change.

Morgana snuffled behind him so Akira leaned back to glance at the cat. Morgana was still curled up at the head of the bed sleeping so he turned back the window. It was strange to think that this whole thing had just started. It only been a few weeks but look at him now.

All of them were different now. They were friends, and they felt so close already. It was as Ann had said; it felt as though they had known each other forever. It certainly felt natural to be fighting by each other’s sides.

When they explored Mementos together and did requests together it wasn’t just for fun. Akira always felt something. It was just different. Different but good, and he was honestly happy when they were down there together.

He liked to be driving the Mona van listening to the conversations between the others, or even joining in himself. There was something about this unit that they currently had.

He was the leader; Ann, Ryuji and Morgana had voted on that and Akira accepted that. Yusuke too. He treated Akira as the leader without question and the way he worked with Akira, spoke to him. He respected him as the leader. Even came to Akira about problems and concerns.

It wasn’t easy being a leader. Akira had seen, back in his hometown the strains and concerns a leader had to go through. It wasn’t easy, even now. He trained himself, looked for things he could do to help the group. He was their wild card so he put everything he had into keeping his team safe as they worked.

He kept his ears to the ground just as he tried to fly under the radar at school. But he was still considered a delinquent wasn’t he? That part sort of stung. Even though he studied all he could and paid attention in class. No matter what the whispers followed.

So it was a good thing he had Ryuji and Ann. Although Ann’s reputation was way better than theirs right now but who could blame them now that the castle was gone?

Icy Ann. Akira snickered as he recalled just how Ann felt about letting the bastard live. He did still worry about her. It was hard not to, he worried about all of them. Morgana who had things he was obviously keeping from Akira. Ryuji who had a past that tugged on Akira’s heart. Ann who had things still going on. Her concerns about Shiho made Akira do his best that Ann didn’t have to sacrifice thief work for her work and friends.

And now there was Yusuke. At first, he hadn’t taken kindly to Akira and Ryuji. Now he fought by their sides with some devastating icy attacks. He was stronger than he looked, he was dependable. Akira smiled before he sighed and stepped away from the window.

He could not spend all night just standing here. He had school in the morning and things to do. Right now, there was no target but that did not mean they could slack. Akira had to use this time to gather materials and information.

Training was also important. Ryuji’s gym idea was perfect and with Morgana helping Akira out from time to time their mementos trips were becoming much easier. It wasn’t just that either.

Akira had a list of things that he wanted to see what their affect would be in the metaverse. They always needed items when they explored because when they got exploring, they ran through them like water. It was a good thing they found shadows from time to time with a good amount of cash.

There were also the filthy items that Akira found and washed to sell but washing took up time too. He usually took Morgana with him and studied trying to make the best out of a situation but still…

Being the leader certainly was not easy but Akira would not trade it for anything. He enjoyed these times. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling at the group chats. At meeting up with them. There was something about catching the train together, meeting up with Yusuke and then setting off together.

They were a team and it felt like the team might even continue to grow with time. Akira had his own dreams and concerns but his main priority was keeping his team safe. He had to protect them so he worked hard, looked for the best weapons and gear because they were a team and he didn’t want anyone getting hurt.

They were learning about this strange world together that was for certain. Learning together and enjoying the fun one step at a time. Akira stretched before he stifled a yawn.

He needed to get to sleep and falling asleep in class would only make people whisper more. That and if he was unlucky a piece of chalk thrown at his head. He would like to avoid all of that.

He gently sat on the bed careful not to disturb Morgana as he eased in and covered himself with the sheet. The room was nice and cool. The bed was not the greatest but as he listened to Morgana’s breathing Akira couldn’t think of anything better. This was the life and lair of the leader of the phantom thieves. Akira had a smile on his face as he drifted to sleep.

X

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to negotiation.” Ryuji admitted as he picked up the coins. “But you’re getting good at this Joker! Even though I still don’t understand half of what is going on in here.” He grumbled. “Did that dumb pumpkin really have to throw all those 500 yen coins at us?”

“Suck it up Skull.” Ann muttered as she tapped her whip. “Least you didn’t have to deal with papers and soda flying at your head. How does this place even work?”

“I must remember to bring my sketchbook along next time.” Yusuke shook out the parchment papers that he had gathered before he handed them to Akira. Akira felt a flash of warmth when Yusuke’s hands touched his. “But we have been doing well on the negotiation front.”

“Makes us really feel like thieves when we shake them down.” Ryuji muttered. “But Fox you really got that last one pretty good didn’t you? I didn’t even sense that he was going to try something.”

“I was keeping an eye on leader’s back. We can’t afford for them to try something when leader is trying to get into their hearts.” Fox’s eyes were curious when they looked over Akira. “You seem to be working on gaining as many strange masks as you can.”

“You’re right about that.” Akira slowly tucked away everything that his team had handed him. “We have to get stronger. Exploring this place is no joke. Facing shadows is not exactly play time.” He teased before he looked around. “But we’ve been learning a lot from these shadows.”

“As I told you guys before, it changes.” Mona had yet to transform back into the van. “But Joker really is our wild card. I don’t even know what to expect from him anymore.”

“Let’s just roll with it then.” Ryuji stretched. “It’s weird getting funds and stuff from shadows but we do have jobs to do. It’s hard work finding most of our targets even when we get to the right floors. The place is just huge!”

“And they are stronger than expected. Not Palace strong.” Ann winced. “But still strong. We haven’t lost yet but I really don’t want to.”

“Neither do I but Joker has us covered.” Yusuke spoke to Ann as he watched the tunnel they had just come down. “But we do have to admit that there is always something strange about this place. Every single time we explore this world we see something different. Shadows acting strange, new objects and of course-“

“Let’s not talk about those damn chains again.” Ryuji shuddered. “In fact… let’s get the hell off this floor as soon as possible okay? We’ve been down on this one a while and we hit that shadow that was eight shadows in a trench coat.”

“It wasn’t that many Skull.” Ann sighed. “But it’s so weird that there were that many. Joker is right about training. We don’t want to be slacking right? We have a long way to go in here.” She cracked her whip before she slid it back onto her hip. “And out there. We’re helping people but we have to improve too.”

“The next target is further down right Mona?” Yusuke asked Morgana. Morgana’s answer was to turn back into the van. Akira shrugged before he hopped in the front.

“So no one wants to ride shotgun?” He asked when he saw Yusuke, Ryuji and Ann get in the back. “Skull?”

“Only if I can put my feet up on the dashboard.” Ryuji leaned forward with a laugh. “Can I Joker?”

“Keep your feet on the ground!” Morgana snapped. “Joker! Don’t let him mess around.”

“I’m joking I’m joking.” Ryuji scrambled over easily before he settled himself. “Besides with Joker’s driving he needs someone to point out the stuff he would miss. Like that huge treasure chest that he totally would have passed by because he had you on two wheels going around the corner Mona.”

“Ugh.” Ann moaned. “Please don’t remind me Skull. Joker, your driving is so reckless! And when you hit the shadows like that sometimes I feel sorry for them!”

“Only the weaker ones though.” Ryuji cut in. “Come on Panther, when those shadows are kicking our asses, do you really feel sorry that we ran over a few of them? If anything, I think hitting them takes them by surprise and weakens them! We need every advantage we can get… them going all over the windshield though? I totally get you there.”

“It could be worse.” Yusuke mused as he shifted through the supply bag. “They could be liquid on the inside. That would be quite the sight to see when we defeat them.”

“Totally gross Fox.” Ann groaned. “Now I’m counting my blessings.” She sighed. “That’s so gross…” She paused speaking of gross. Did we pick up anything else today that’s going to need washing?”

“Yup and I have questions about what those things are. Will we even be able to use them?” Ryuji groaned. “I kind of don’t want to even after they have been washed. Hey Joker.” He met Akira’s gaze by leaning over. “If you end up having to give us any of those things after they have been washed? Don’t tell me. I don’t want to know my chest is being protected by the previously unidentifiable slime cloth we picked up.”

Yusuke gave a low snort of laughter that was followed by Ann. Akira snickered as well as he sent Mona bouncing along the tracks of Mementos. “Okay Skull.” He laughed. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

X

“Yusuke.” Akira leaned against the wall in the station next to Yusuke. “It’s been a while.” He could read what was on Yusuke’s phone and he was not surprised. He had been reading the same thing earlier. This website really was convenient for them.

“We saw each other two days ago.” Yusuke smiled. “Thank you again for your assistance.” He tucked away his phone before he turned to Akira. “And your ear. It was… nice to speak with you. You were a greater support than you know.”

“Really?” Akira smiled. “But you’ve been such a great help. Most of the things that we’ve discovered are thanks to you. It makes parts of this sort of exciting you know? Every day we learn something new, we find things to help us. We’re seriously growing.” Akira said softly. “And it’s thanks to you.”

“It’s thanks to all of us but I think your leadership has something to do with that.” Yusuke’s hand disappeared into his jacket before he fished out a blank card. Akira had given him an extra one for just in case Yusuke felt inspired by something. “In fact, I’m rather certain that you are the reason that our investigation grows by leaps and bounds Akira.”

“Is that so? Maybe we’ll agree to disagree.” Akira laughed before he caught Yusuke’s hand. The blank card looked as mysterious as the moment they had found it. “There is so much we just don’t know about that world. Sometimes it feels that no matter what we learn it will never be enough.”

“It’s a big place.” Yusuke said softly. “We learn by investigating and researching. With every target we learn more than we did before. The most important part is that we help people along the way. That’s what our group is about.” His eyes held Akira’s. “Correct?”

“Yeah.” Akira nodded as he slipped his phone into his hand. “That reminds me, we’ve all seen that thing right? That post about that lady. Her name and everything is up but not her full name. Seems like we’re going to have to do some poking around.”

“She sounds like a horrible manager but if we can confirm the rumours.” Yusuke looked over Akira’s shoulder at his screen. “I suppose that she will be come our next target. Was your plan to investigate today?”

“Pretty much. I said me and Mona would take a look around, listen in and see if we get a name. A proper one at least.” He muttered as he looked around the station. “But we’re lucky that she’s on the way home. We can investigate without breaking curfew too much. It’s a win for us. I can’t spend too long on it this time. There’s someone I have to see back home.” Akira admitted. “Supply run of sorts.”

“Your job never ends.” Yusuke shook his head before he pushed away from the wall. “May I accompany you then? If we’re just looking today then an extra pair of eyes may be of some help. Alone you may still pull attention.”

“With me, Mona and you we’re bound to find something. You’re right.” Akira slipped his phone away before he tilted his head to where the underground mall was. “You catch things the rest of us take time to see Yusuke. I’m glad you’re tagging along.”

“How could I not?” Yusuke laughed softly as they moved through the station. There were so many people but Akira did not feel boxed in at all. Even by Yusuke’s side he was taking note of things. The various school uniforms. The salary men going through, the housewives. Those that stood out and those minding their own business. Those trying to get a sale or even catch attention. There were so many people. “Your eyes constantly move as well.” Yusuke said softly.

“Well as leader I have to be observant.” Akira teased. “And now that we know of that other world we have to be on guard. We also have to keep an eye out for things that may come in handy. It’s a long lonely trek down there. It’s not as if we have shops.” Akira snickered at the thought. “It would be nice if we did.” He sighed. The only ‘shop’ he knew that existed was Igor and the twins and that wasn’t something he could exactly share. And that was weird enough as it was.

“I constantly find myself re-evaluating things in this world.” Yusuke admitted as they moved past some Shujin students. They did not even give Akira a glance and that felt good. They were caught up in their own thing and heading home. “Our items transform into strange goods on that side. It’s hard to predict what will be of use.”

“We know what the model toys will do.” Akira admitted before he sighed. “But I wish I could have them modified even better. I have an idea of what I want for all of us but getting it is something else entirely. I keep thinking of this as some kind of RPG.” He gave Yusuke a glance to find him watching Akira patiently. “It’s another reason why I’ve been so obsessed with negotiating lately.”

“You want to be our strength and our support.” Yusuke smiled. “We can tell.” His eyes moved to Akira’s shoulder and Akira raised his hand to Morgana’s head just before the cat brushed against his neck.

“It’s totally obvious when you switch masks the way you do Joker.” Morgana said softly. You have a mask to hit almost every weakness that shadows have! Then you have moves to back us up or support us when we find a shadow’s weakness. You direct our fights and you get in them as well. You’re our leader. It shows.”

“Backing up Ann with Morgana or yourself.” Yusuke laughed softly. “I suppose it is just the way that you say Joker. Like an RPG except it is with us. You protect us and our weaknesses. Or you work on doing so.”

“Can’t help that.” Akira paused at the entrance to the underground mall before he laughed softly. “This has to be taken seriously you know? we want to help but we don’t exactly want to lose. I have to protect you guys no matter what it takes and I’m willing to do whatever I can. I feel connected to you.” He said softly. “To all of you and I know you guys feel the same way. It’s what you do for friends. We are all friends here.”

“Yes we are.” Yusuke said softly before he took the first step forward. He glanced back so Akira caught up. side by side they walked together checking the store names as they went. “I suppose that is why it’s so interesting but I have to admit Akira. being by your side has to be very enlightening. Through you my eyes see things I would have never been able to see before.”

“I was going to say the same thing about you guys.” Akira admitted before he and Yusuke stopped before a storefront. He read the name before he fished out his phone to check it. They were certainly in the right place. “There’s so much going on right now but with you it feels that we can get it done one step at a time. That’s what really matters here.” They had the right place so he tucked his phone away again. “So now that we’re here. Let’s take a peek shall we?”

X

“I’ll walk you to your line.” Akira said softly as he gave one more glance behind him to the store. He had a bitter taste in his mouth and he knew that it would be understood why. He felt disgusted by what they had seen but what exactly could they do? “I’ll be going back there but I think enough is enough.”

“Her heart is certainly corrupted.” Yusuke agreed as he held his bag closer to him. “How soon will we do it? We have to make sure that she knows that we are coming for her.”

“The lunchroom seems like a good place.” Morgana brushed against Akira’s cheek as he spoke. “I feel bad for the people she works with. She was like that when customers are around. It must be worse when everyone else is gone.”

“How people like that get jobs and keep jobs is just beyond me.” Akira shook his head as he tried to lead the way to Yusuke’s line. He smiled when Yusuke did not follow. “Yusuke?”

“I was thinking of returning with you.” Yusuke turned towards the line that Akira needed to take to return. “Do you object?” He asked softly. “Or did you already have plans in place?”

“Not really.” Akira admitted as he thought things over. “I was going to do a little crafting here and maybe some helping out. Check out some sales on my way home. Check our inventory.” He gave a low hiss when he remembered that. “Then study and go through the things that I wanted to wash next…” He trailed off as he thought about the box that he had been using to hide the items they got from Mementos that needed to be washed. “You can come over but do you want it to be a meeting?” He slid his phone out as he considered Yusuke. “Or do you want it to be just the two of us?”

“We got the name that is needed, while you can’t stay out. I can at least spend some time helping you. Your job. It never ends.” Yusuke said softly. “Morgana can’t exactly help you with the crafting.”

“You’re right about that but he does try.” Akira laughed as he stopped by the vending machine. A few presses and he bent to pick up two drinks. He offered one to Yusuke as they moved towards his line. “So? We got a name and a pretty clear picture. We have to properly vote on it but what do you think? Morgana, Yusuke.”

“As soon as possible.” Yusuke said softly. “Maybe as soon as tomorrow.” He considered as he met Akira’s gaze. “We can’t leave things the way they are. She’s too volatile. Also I fear there is only so many things that those under her can take. Any longer and not just people, the store will be affected to a point they may not be able to recover.”

“As soon as possible.” Akira nodded as he waited for Morgana. “Morgana?”

“She’s awful.” Morgana responded. “I would go in right away but she has a strong personality. It’s best to stock up and let her know we’re coming for her. Then the people she’s working with will have a little peace. So either the day after tomorrow or the day after that.”

“Sounds about right.” Akira drained his drink before he tossed the can into the recycler. “She might be a strong opponent but when it comes down to it we’re fairly strong ourselves. I just hope that the weather favours us. Things have been weird recently.” Akira admitted as he and Yusuke swiped the cards. “The sooner the better, that place felt dark.”

“Our job certainly never ends.” Yusuke sighed softly. “Akira.” Akira met his gaze as they got in line for the train. “We’re not alone in this. We do this together. Even though you are the leader, we do this together.”

“Yeah.” Akira smiled. “You’re right about that Yusuke. We do this thing here together.” He watched the train slow as it pulled in with a smile. “We really aren’t alone.”

X

“Ryuji will pass on the information to Ann?” Yusuke asked as he placed the glasses of tea on Akira’s desk. “She is currently unavailable?”

“Ryuji answered Ann’s phone just now.” Akira laughed as he stretched. He gave a moment to glance out his window before his attention returned to the toolbox before him. “Ann’s working and Ryuji is holding her phone or something. I’ll get it later but for now he agrees with us. Looks like we’re going in as soon as possible.”

“So while we wait.” Morgana’s tail tapped the desk slowly. “We have to make sure that we’re ready for it because knowing you Joker. I just know that we’re not just going to leave after we fight.”

“We should take advantage of every chance that we get to go in.” Akira smiled as he took out a few items from the toolbox. He stopped when Yusuke reached in too. “Thanks.” He smiled. “We’ve been finding lots of things and exploring the different floors, talking to the shadows and observing how different items work. We’re working Mona.” He teased. “Not goofing around. We’re working and we are seeing some sort of progress for it. All of us have improved. The fighting is doing a lot better too.”

“That is certainly true.” Yusuke said softly as he placed a completed smoke ball onto Akira’s desk. Akira examined it before he nodded with an impressed whistle. “We move faster and we feel stronger.” He paused before he leaned closer to Akira. “That reminds me, you seem to have gathered a large amount of shadows. Some that some of us haven’t even seen before. As strong as we are, you seem much stronger leader.”

“Do I?” Akira grinned at Yusuke before he tucked away the smokeball. “Is that how it looks? But aren’t I the Joker? I’m here to take you by surprise.” He teased and Yusuke gave him a look before he took a few pieces of materials to make some infiltration tools. “You know, some of this I’m learning right along you guys.” Akira paused before he sighed. “But at least we’re getting stronger.”

“We are. Together.” Yusuke’s hands worked and it was hard to look away from them. “We are all doing our share but mostly so you won’t leave us behind Joker. It’s rather hard to keep up with you.” Yusuke laughed softly. “But I feel it is unintentional. We all want to do our part and then we look at you and…” Yusuke’s fingers stilled before he looked up to meet Akira’s gaze. “You have it all figured out.”

“This guy is weird like that. It was like that even when I first met him.” Morgana considered him for a few seconds before he tilted his head. “But he’s pretty easy to whip into shape.”

“Thanks.” Akira laughed before he took one of the teas and drained the glass. He placed the empty glass to the side before he paused to think about what they were low on and what they would need. “Let’s not waste the little time we have shall we?”

X

“You didn’t have to walk me back.” Yusuke said softly as they walked side by side. “The sun hasn’t even begun to set.” He glanced up before he looked at Akira. “Everything is still bright and the trains are still running fine. You didn’t need to walk me to the station Akira.”

“But I wanted to so let me.” Akira laughed softly. “Besides, on my way back I’ll go into the supermarket and get some those limited-edition snacks that Ann likes so much. They give a really good boost in Mementos and going to buy them in the evening usually means there will be some since they restock a few hours before the doors close.”

“You already have this entire place figured out it seems.” Yusuke laughed. “You have the routines of the shops and the machines completely figured out and mapped out don’t you leader?” His eyes were amused as he watched Akira. Akira winked at Yusuke as his response and it made Yusuke chuckle softly. “I thought so.”

“There was only so much I could do when I was locked to hanging around this place.” Akira admitted as he stepped to the side to let some commuters pass him. “I needed to know my surroundings and when we discovered the metaverse and items in it, I needed cheap things to lend us a hand. So I got curious to what was available and how the street operated.” Akira laughed. “I needed to know how things were restocked and when. I needed to know who has what cheaper and where people are going to be.”

“You’re observant.” Yusuke said softly as they entered the station together. Akira flashed him a smile as they lingered just a little into the station. Yusuke had his card out but he made no moves to leave Akira just yet. “The more we learn about you. The more I admire you more and more.” Yusuke said softly. “There’s just this… light? This something about you that is hard to look away from.”

“I’m just a person like you Yusuke.” Akira laughed. “I’m like everyone else except well… I guess I know myself more than others do.” He watched people pass them and shook his head. “I have to always keep my ears out you know? you never know who needs help and where our next target will come from.” Akira admitted as he thought about everything they had done. “We’re keeping our eyes out for a big fish but at the same time, everyone deserves our help.”

“When you say things like that.” Yusuke smiled at him. “It makes me understand that you truly are our leader. Only a leader could see things the way that you do. Until next time Akira. I’m looking forward to fighting by your side but also…” Yusuke paused before he met Akira’s gaze. “I’m glad I was able to provide you with assistance today. I’m glad I got to lend you a hand.”

X

“Okay we’re ready.” Ann hissed as she backed up Akira. “And can I say that once, just once that I’d like to run into one these shadows that a little less hostile? Why is it the moment we talk about what they’ve done.” She uncoiled her whip as the shadow leered. “They want to get hostile and fight?”

“Denial Panther.” Akira laughed as Ann stayed on his right side. “Skull, Fox. You guys ready?” Ryuji gave him a laugh before he took two steps forward and brandished his pipe. Yusuke drew his sword as they watched the shadow wait just ahead. “Mona.” Akira said softly.

“We’re ready Joker. This is her.” Morgana said softly. “It’s your call now.”

“In that case.” Akira smiled as he summoned his first Persona. “I go first since we don’t know the weakness. Arsene!” Just a bit of a curse to see if anything would happen. Akira sighed when he saw the shadow take damage but that was it. “Panther use a fire move.”

“Got you Joker.” She took aim before she paused. “Big fire or…” Akira made a gesture for a small fire. They were just testing for now. No reason to waste Ann’s stamina. “Then Agi!”

Still no much but at least the moves were hitting. Akira wished the thing had caught fire. He barely gave Morgana a glance and Mona sent a large gust of wind at their foe. To no real affect. Akira narrowed his gaze before he motioned for Yusuke to use Ice. “Skull! Akira called. “Light it up.” He told Ryuji. That got him a wild grin from Ryuji before Ryuji whooped in glee.

“All right!” Ryuji grinned before he hit the shadow hard. Akira grinned when he saw the shadow flinch and take a critical hit.

“Skull! Hit it with something solid. Follow it up.” Akira spoke as he switched personas. If lightning did it, in case Ryuji did not take it out with this, he would be able to back him up.

“Roger that Joker.” Ryuji leapt forward before he smashed the shadow over the head then aimed at the knees. Then at the head again only to finish it with a hard knock towards the stomach. Delinquent style. Akira was a fan of it.

“Nice.” Akira murmured as the shadow slumped over. It was still there but Ryuji had given it major damage. Around Akira his team pulled their guns on the shadow. “Now let’s finish this one up now shall we?”

X

“A place to rest.” Ryuji groaned as he put his feet up. “But man dealing with the manager was so weird. I’m glad it’s over.” He groaned as he helped himself to the coffee Akira had handed out. “How many more floors are we going to go down?”

“We’re on the fifth floor for this section.” Ann said softly as she looked around. “Not far when you think about it and how much further we might need to go but when I think back to all the running around we did to get here I feel tired.”

“It’s why I said we deserve a little break.” Akira laughed as he handed Ann a plate of curry. “We need to regain our strength and now that we found this booth we can chat and talk things over and rest up.” He glanced around the quiet booth with a sigh. “When we’re ready we’ll continue down.”

“Yay.” Ryuji groaned before he took the plate that Akira gave him. He reached for the other curry that Akira had grabbed to hand to Yusuke. Ryuji easily handed it over before he bent to help Morgana open his coffee. “We got a lot of stuff done, found a lot of stuff too. that’s going to take time to clean up and sort out. You need us this weekend Joker?”

“I’ll be fine but if you want to come over and lend a hand that’s fine with me.” Akira laughed as he drank his own coffee. “We can work on studying right after Skull.”

“Ha ha.” Ryuji scoffed. “But back to serious things. That shadow back there, that manager. When it comes down to it, when they get defeated, those shadows say some depressing things don’t they?”

“Even the items that they cling to is sort of depressing.” Ann said softly. “Remember Kamoshida? And that kid that was obsessed with that key? Things that you should take pride in or just plain happiness warping you. It’s scary.”

“Obsession.” Yusuke said softly as he put down his fork. “That is how it usually is Panther. Obsession can warp. It can be a positive thing at first but if one does not watch out… you get what we see here.”

“It’s scary.” Ann said softly. “But what can we really do about any of that? We’re doing what we can and we have to protect those that we can. We set things right for that manager and people under her. For customers too.” Ann put her feet up on the chair to her side as she sighed. “You learn things doing this.”

“It’s going to take a while to learn everything that we want to know. with every floor we just have more questions. By the time we get to the end of this place.” Akira glanced around as he thought about it. “By the time we get to the end we might have more questions but we’ll be strong enough to deal with them too.”

“Nice way to think about it.” Morgana took the seat next to Akira before he leaned back. “Going slow is being helpful for us. Even though it feels slow, we’re still doing a lot. People are talking about us.”

“The more people thankful to us the more our impression grows.” Yusuke said softly. “But we should really look for someone that has a proper palace, shouldn’t we? As well as pay attention to the boards.”

“I agree.” Ryuji muttered. “But not much we can really do. Haven’t found anyone that big in a while. We’ll just keep looking and keep searching. It’s what we do.”

X

“I was wondering where the you had run off to.” Akira slid his phone in his pocket when he saw Ryuji step forward. “You weren’t by the stairs when Ann and I left. You hadn’t messaged me either so I assumed you had something going but…” Akira trailed off when he saw Ryuji’s companion. “You had plans?”

“No.” Ryuji grinned before he gently bumped shoulders with Akira. “I heard that you had plans leader. Yusuke and I decided to come along with the investigation this time. Since the whole store thing I think the more people taking a peek the better. Draws less attention and stuff.”

“You’re not wrong there. More people means the investigation moves quicker.” Akira glanced around them before he leaned against the glass. “But you couldn’t have messaged me this instead of hoping to run into me in the train station?”

“Well if we missed you then we would have asked where you were.” Ryuji admitted with a soft laugh. “Besides we sort of know where you are going too… the jobs lately have all been in Shibuya yeah?”

“All sorts of things seem to be happening in Shibuya.” Akira admitted. “And remember what those few shadows were saying? About being stressed about money and stuff. I just get the picture that something is bigger than we think but… we’re too close to the situation.”

“You think we need to take a step back?” Yusuke asked as he looked up from where he had been watching commuters pass them by. “But you are right about the latest few incidents. Many of our targets seem to be people that were suffering from a stressful situation. There may be more to this than we think.”

“This reminds me of that whole bully thing.” Ryuji folded his arms as he met Akira’s gaze. “The kid that was getting bullied turned into the bully. Then when we found the bully we found out about new targets. That seems to be how it’s going right now. They are still responsible for the stuff they did to other people but it really makes you think doesn’t it?” Ryuji muttered before he met Yusuke’s gaze. “So what do we do?”

“So far we’re just going after the targets as we learn of them but there are so many.” Yusuke said softly. “And the more we learn and see the more questions we have. Some of these targets are connected to others but nothing on the level of making us that well known in the eyes of the public.”

“It should be soon because I have the feeling that we have a few more floors before we run into the thing like we did before.” Akira sighed before he gave a low laugh. “But we’re getting ahead of ourselves. For now, let’s head to the main street. But before that I need to buy some things for later.”

X

“I think this is enough lockpicks for the weeks.” Akira laughed as he put away the last one. “I hadn’t expected you guys to come help but still.” He leaned on his hand as he considered Ryuji and Yusuke. “It’s been a big help. We’ve been finding so many locked chests and we can use every single thing we can find.”

“I know things have been expensive lately.” Ryuji stretched before he fell face first onto Akira’s bed. His next words were muffled. “But we got your back you know. it’s not all fame and flash here. It’s work too.”

“That I know.” Akira laughed before he drummed a soft beat onto the table. “Everything is so expensive. We have to think about gear, food and supplies. Getting around too. we always have to go somewhere and take a peek to make sure. The phantom thieves are expensive.” He laughed.

“That’s why we rely on you but you should not take all the burden onto yourself Joker.” Yusuke said softly. Morgana leapt from the desk to where Yusuke sat. Yusuke just let Morgana climb over him while he watched Akira. “There are some things that we can do as well.”

“I’ve been saying that from the beginning.” Ryuji rolled over before he gave a sigh. “But he does his own thing doesn’t he? I drag him to the gym for training and we train after school too. then he’s doing his own thing-“ He cut himself off as he sat up. “What about you Yusuke? What kind of training are you up to?”

“Nothing like what the two of you are doing.” Yusuke eyed Ryuji. “But I was thinking that since we do so much in that world that we should change our habits.”

“Ann said she eats more so I agree. This guy noticed it first I think. I just knew that I was sluggish. This guy…” Ryuji snickered. “He figured it all out. Then we started eating in the metaverse and taking all sorts of breaks. Give him some time and he’ll have it all figured out… right Akira?”

“Please.” Akira snorted. “Sometimes I’m just as lost as you guys.” He sighed once then sighed again. “It never ends. It really never ends but you know… there is a bit of fun to this.” He smiled. “When I’m with you guys I’m really having fun and that is what really matters. The fun that we have together as a team. And we’re helping people.”

“It’s what we do.” Ryuji nodded. “But I get the feeling that we’re going to the end of this new section. We’ve been finding new targets and items but we need something bigger. People still don’t take us seriously.”

“For now.” Yusuke considered the ceiling for a moment. “We just have to find the right splash.”

“Good luck to us then.” Akira laughed. “Because for now there has not been anything on the boards we can take seriously.” He turned his attention to the window and the evening light before he stretched. “But we can’t give up just yet. Just look harder.”

X

“It’s still early.” Akira laughed as he checked his phone. Ryuji and Ann had plans from before so they had been quick to dash off. That just left himself and Yusuke and he was more than fine with that. “Want to go eat?” Akira offered. “My treat.” He glanced to his shoulder where Morgana had made himself known. “I’ll sneak you little pieces.” He promised.

“Sounds good to me.” Morgana answered cheerfully. “Let me order something?”

“Now that’s pushing it.” Akira snorted. “How about you keep it to under a thousand yen? That’s the highest you can go. Any higher than that, you find the money.”

“I’d like to eat.” Yusuke responded cutting Morgana’s answer off easily. “In fact.” Yusuke murmured. “Where shall we eat?” Shibuya was busier than before but not that busy. Akira was not in the mood to compete with others and he did not think fast food like Big bang burger was a good idea either.

“How about the diner? There are more choices there and it can be a little quiet.” Akira paused to think about it. “It’s my treat and all and I could use something to eat. Ryuji and I usually go somewhere else but the time for that is not now.” He laughed. “The diner all of us had gone to before, you remember that?”

“When I had just learned the truth of all of this?” Yusuke’s soft laugh ran right through Akira. “Of course I remember it. It is a rather nice place. The food was nice as well.”

“And I get to order something this time.” Morgana sounded delighted about that part. He brushed his nose against Akira’s neck. “And I want some of whatever you are having.”

“Isn’t that greed?” Akira hissed before he sighed. “But knowing you, you’ll just want fish or something. I on the other hand I want some sort of drink to energize me and some food. We’ll get food when we go back but I really can’t wait that long.”

“Boss’s curry.” Morgana sighed. “But you’re right about waiting that long. The lines will be horrible right?”

“You’re right about that.” Akira shivered at the thought. “One thing I really hate since I came here is how hard it is to get anywhere at certain times… but it is interesting. Being packed in like a sardine in a can.”

“It is just something to get used to.” Yusuke laughed softly. “But shall we be off?” He pointed ahead to the street. “We can eat and observe those around us.”

“People watching.” Akira laughed as he fell in step with Yusuke. “We haven’t had time to do that lately have we.” He said softly. “We need to make time for breaks too.”

X

“Well someone is happy.” Akira laughed as Morgana made himself content in the bag. He shook his head as he kept the bag on the table before he turned his attention to Yusuke. “I’m surprised in here is so empty at this time.”

“I can take a few guesses to why.” Yusuke had his plate close to him and his drink was half empty. He gave a glance to the table opposite them with a small shrug. “Maybe it comes down to taste and expenses.”

“I have today covered.” Akira nodded towards the menu before he took a drink of his drink. Just what he needed. Running around in the metaverse had been interesting. He had kept everyone’s energy up even his own but he still needed that top up. “So you can eat without worrying about anything.”

“Always worrying about us.” Yusuke laughed softly. Akira watched the way that Yusuke gingerly handled his food before he fixed Akira with a glare. “Does that come naturally to you? The way you are with us.”

“Haven’t we talked about this before?” Akira leaned back before he took a bite of his own food. “Maybe you have to know me a little better before I start telling you about middle school.” Akira joked before he watched the people that came into the Diner. More working people and a few school uniforms. Not Shujin, Kosei.

“You’re always lending us an ear.” Yusuke said softly before he smiled. “I was just thinking that we should do it also. When we spoke that evening when you told us about your past. The day we were in your room and had the little celebration. I realized that you can hold so much in… you truly are interesting.”

“I think I’m fairly simple.” Akira murmured softly. “But when I think about it, all of us have had a hard time. Not just me. We’re all learning each other too when it comes down to it. What I do know is that all of you I trust to be by my side and watch my back. We’re uncovering the weirdness of this world together.”

“Well said.” Morgana stuck his head out. Akira snickered when he saw the bacon bits stuck to Morgana’s whiskers. He eased them off and let Morgana lick his fingers to get rid of the bits. “We are learning each other. All of our strength is needed to make the phantom thieves work.”

“You can say that again.” Akira smiled. “Everyone is useful and everyone makes this work. From Morgana who started us down this… sort of.” Akira teased. “All the way down to our newest member.” Akira toasted Yusuke. “You Yusuke. We’re all needed and we’re all learning each other. I’m just glad that you spotted Ann that day.”

“We would have met some other way. That I honestly believe.” Yusuke said softly. “That’s just how fate works.”

X

“So tonight.” Akira declared with a sigh. “Coffee and curry for tomorrow.” He told Morgana. Morgana gave him a look and Akira gave him one right back. Exchanging sass with a cat… look how things changed. “We’re going in tomorrow; we have the name and we sent the warning so we’re fine.” He shrugged before he glanced around the empty Le Blanc. “So before we turn in, let’s get everyone sorted out.”

“I thought you wouldn’t have since you stopped in three different marts before we came back.” Morgana’s tail swished as Akira tied on his apron. He would have ignored Morgana but his purchases were right there on the counter so he really could not.

“Don’t forget I’ve been ordering too.” Akira gave a fond thought to the ordering channel that he knew he was addicted to at this point. “They’ve been a big help that shopping channel.” He gave another thought to the broken laptop that he still had to get fixed. “We’re going out Sunday don’t forget that.” He felt himself dim just a bit. “We’re so busy.” He considered as he looked between the kitchen and the counter. “Maybe I’ll start the curry first.”

“Good idea.” Morgana muttered. Akira ignored his mutter and too the pot and settled it on the stove. Between Sojiro and him doing things bit by bit on his own, it was almost a rhythm for him. That was nice. His body just fell into it. He could zone out for a bit, chop, check things.

“Curry first and then the coffee.” Akira murmured as he settled the lid on the pot. He moved to where the beans were and slowly moved his hands over the names. He knew what he liked and he knew what the others liked or did not mind. His fingers lingered on the one that he had seen Sojiro make for Yusuke. Often. It only took a second before he took some beans out.

He knew how it looked and he was fine with that. He knew exactly what he was really thinking about all of this. He wanted to learn more about Yusuke. Of course he did. Why wouldn’t he want to? Yusuke was the newest member of the group and Akira wanted to make certain he was okay. It was not as if they went to the same school.

He moved back to the siphon and gave a glance over his shoulder to the pot. A quick moment to make sure everything was okay and Akira went back to making coffee.

He wanted to check up on Yusuke, get to know him better but that was not all of it. There was just something about Yusuke. The way he spoke, the change between how he was outside the metaverse and how he was in it. He seemed so free with them; it was nice.

Akira was not being carried away. He knew he was the leader so he could not get carried away. What was important was keeping Yusuke safe and looking out for him. It was a little worrisome how art consumed Yusuke. Worrisome and at the same time admirable. Akira could remember when he was so consumed by one thing but those days were far behind him now. His record had put a firm end to that.

But he wanted Yusuke to eat more, talk more. It seemed as though he was happier with them. More relaxed, more trusting. For Akira not only was Yusuke strong, his insight was something they needed. That and the skill that he had, it was to Akira’s advantage to keep Yusuke close and happy. He was not going to get carried away. He was leader for a reason.

X

Even through their gloves Akira felt connected. This baton pass thing. There was just something about it. It always lit them up with energy no matter what. Akira grinned when Ryuji got him good on his palm. There was just something so much fun about all of it. It was easy to pretend that they did not have something serious going on for a few seconds.

Pixie flickered into view just over his shoulder. Akira directed her for the attack as he kept an eye on the battlefield. Ryuji whooped when Akira’s attacks hit and the two shadows fell to one knee. Four down and one more to go. There was just something about that connection.

“Keep it going Joker!” Mona called from where he stood. His combination with Ann was what had given them momentum in the first place. Then Ryuji had come in to sweep things up. Akira had followed up on that, kept the chain going.

Ann and Morgan. From then it had been a simple touch that connected Ryuji to Ann. There was just something about it. Power just came out of nowhere. It was being entrusted? The faith of others riding on you that gave you the strength somehow? It was a familiar feeling to Akira but he was not going to get into that.

Not now anyway. Things like that were meant for night time and sleeping. Not now, not right now. That could honestly wait for more than a bit longer.

Akira grinned as he let Pixie fade. He had to keep the thing going. The connection had to continue on and he already knew who he was going to reach for.

His hand and Yusuke’s connected and there was a light tingle. Not just the connection of the baton pass it was more than that. Yusuke’s expression was mostly hidden by his mask but his eyes. They were so alive that Akira had to fight not to be captivated.

“It’s up to you.” Akira laughed as he let Yusuke take his spot. His eyes dipped down to the tail that wagged for a few seconds before Yusuke’s persona took over. It was such a beautiful thing to see. A few seconds before the chill filled the space and the ice from Yusuke finished it all. “Looking real cool Fox.” Akira smiled. This team, they were all connected. They had come together and that was good.

X

“Hold on for a moment. I’ll be right there.” Akira had heard the door and he knew exactly who it was but he was trying to do his order quickly before the time ran out. He really enjoyed these tv shopping shows. It might make him sound like a housewife or a little old lady but Akira was really unbothered by all of that because the way he saw it, these things always worked out for him in the end.

He finished his order with a relieved sigh and laughed when his phone vibrated to let him know that the transaction had gone through. He had been making so many of these purchases it was almost like he was addicted but he just had keen eyes. The metaverse was amusing and fascinating. They needed all the help they could honestly get.

“I thought that I would be late but apparently you haven’t started as yet.” Yusuke said softly as the door closed behind him. Akira watched the way Yusuke set his bag down on one chair before he took the other one. “Where’s Morgana?”

“Stretched out on the bed. The smells in the market took him out.” Akira winced as he recalled just how strong the smells had been. A small sacrifice but Morgana did have a cat’s nose. “Boss left early too so I can get a lot more things done today.” Akira grabbed his apron and tied it on. He picked up the knife from where it had been drying along with the cutting board. “Glad you could make it.”

“The things for tomorrow’s excursion.” Yusuke said softly. “I admire your drive.” Akira chuckled low in his throat at that. He easily and quickly cut up the vegetables before he rinsed them once more and dropped them into the pot that was waiting. A quick check for the temperature and Akira washed his hands again. “Your curry skill has been improving lately.”

“That’s because you guys are bluntly honest.” Akira teased as he leaned on the counter. “And because the Boss is so relentless with his teaching. Nothing wrong with that.” Akira admitted softly. “Because you know, it’s kind of nice the way he is about everything. I really like it. Learning about coffee, curry. Then I make it for you guys and it gives us a boost.”

“We’ve been eating more.” Yusuke said softly. “We explore for such long periods of time. The reason you’ve been focusing so much on food is because of us isn’t that right Akira? we need energy to carry on so you provide more food, more breaks.”

“Didn’t I say it before?” Akira shrugged lightly. “It’s fine because it has to be done. We find the tools to keep on fighting, not just me. All of us. It’s because of you guys that I get the ideas of what to try and see. If Ryuji and Ann hadn’t brought snacks in with us I’d have never gotten the idea to bring all sorts of food inside. I have an idea of how the metaverse works but it is still a hit and miss Yusuke.”

“You seem to have gotten more hits than misses lately.” Yusuke said softly before he glanced to the Sayuri. “You truly are our light. Well, this group is my light.”

“You’re a light too.” Akira said softly. He pushed away from the counter to check the pot. With everything moving the way it should, Akira moved to where the coffee beans were. “We’re not doing this alone. We fight together, hope together and we save each other. All of us have our own battles but because of each other, I can say that we’re making progress in them.”

“Progress.” Yusuke sighed softly. “That reminds me of the block that I’m in.” He must have caught Akira’s glance because he shook his head. “Nothing major, I just want to know what to focus on. My sight was turned in the wrong direction for so long. Even trying to break out of it tells me how much of my sight was warped.”

“You have to break free.” Akira said softly as he moved to the siphon. “I can get that. It’s not exactly like a rut. It’s more like a new direction. The old ways aren’t it anymore. He could understand that perfectly. “When’s your deadline? The last time you said the park and Mementos helped you in thinking right? I could always be your bodyguard. Or we could go people watching again.”

“People watching.” Yusuke laughed softly. “Honestly, thank you Akira.” He smiled as he watched Akira. Such a soft smile, most people would not be able to guess that a face like Yusuke’s could soften so much.

For Yusuke he was on the path to healing. He was not there yet but that was fine because none of them were. Ann, Ryuji even Akira himself. They had a long way to go but the point was that they were getting there. That was what really mattered when it came down to it.

“So a day that we catch a break?” Akira asked as he paid attention to the siphon. He met Yusuke’s gaze after he had taken care of everything. “When you need an ear Yusuke. I’m here.”

“I know that.” Yusuke’s gaze was considering when it ran over him. “I can tell, the way you constantly move, you direct us. Move around us and take care of us. You’re truly our leader and our friend.” Yusuke leaned on the counter as he watched Akira. “You’re truly amazing. When I think that all of this just started for you but look at you now. Look how you handle things.”

“Not without some help.” Akira teased before the lid of the pot caught his attention. “But since I have more time than usual, let’s play around with things.” Akira laughed when he checked the pot. “Hope you’re prepared to be my taste tester Yusuke.”

X

“Not objecting but I think I saw the same home shopping show that you did.” Ryuji shook the instant Yakisobas with a sigh before he looked across the booth to Akira. “I could have sworn there were other things there. Things that I would have liked too Joker.”

“Really?” Akira asked before he nodded to where Ann was helping Morgana eat his. “But Panther and Mona seem to be fine.” His gaze drifted over to where Yusuke had contentment written all over his body as he ate silently. It had been worth it to buy the huge box. Not the healthiest meal. Tricky to work out in mementos but to get to see Yusuke like that? Worth it all.

“Panther has a black hole for a stomach. I have yet to see her turn down any food you give her.” Ryuji muttered. Ann casually reached behind herself so she could flick Ryuji off. It made Ryuji snort and Akira snicker into his snack. “Mona’s new to this world so he’s not going to care. Unless I don’t know. you bring pancakes in here or something. Can you do that? Would they serve another purpose?”

“Don’t say terrifying things.” Ann scolded as she retook her seat. “I don’t want to think about my food transforming into something else like how that pendant turned into that… thing.” She shuddered. “Food should stay food and that’s how it’s going to be.” He glare kept Ryuji still in his seat. “Right?”

“How would I keep them fluffy and warm.” Akira muttered aloud. Ryuji snorted in laughter and Ann gave a long tired groan. “And the syrups… it would be a pain to do. It’s already a pain doing these things. I think I’ll pass for now.”

“So he says.” Ryuji whispered loudly. “Because I think that’s what he said about those limited edition buns and waters and then boom. He somehow has a stash of them. That’s sort of terrifying.”

“And the rainy day things.” Ann’s sigh was wistful. “I’m always late for them but somehow Joker’s always on time. And he knows the best times to hit the vending machines. Joker’s really something isn’t he?” She finished off her Yakisoba snack with a stretch before she stretched. “We’re always refreshed somehow.” She laughed softly. “Joker’s really good at this.”

“That’s why this guy’s the leader.” Ryuji finished his off as well before he looked around. “I swear I could go for another one. Having to dash around and lift so much stuff is a pain. Can I have-“ Akira tossed the next snack to Ryuji. This one was a bit more catered to Ryuji’s taste. “I knew you loved me.” Ryuji snickered, Ann gave a low sigh and Morgana ignored them both. To the end of the booth was Yusuke and for Akira it was hard to not pay attention.

X

Being the leader was all about balance. There was always something going on so it was about paying attention as well. From the moment that Akira got up to the moment that he went back to sleep, it was constantly all about balance and he knew that. It was simply unavoidable on all ends and while he did say that he knew that others would find it a little hard to understand how things were.

He was still getting used to living in Tokyo. He was used to the crush of the rush hour and he was used to his path to get to school. Not that Akira could do it in his sleep or anything. Without a doubt he would miss his stop and he would get lost.

Still, from the moment that he woke up he had to move and he had to keep things balanced. It was not just about keeping his head down at school, it was about planning for later and making time for later. That part of it all was not the easy part.

Akira’s alarm went off and he dropped down from where he had been doing his morning pull ups. He still had time until he had to leave for school. Every morning started the same for him these days. He woke up, trained a bit until his alarm went off.

After training he enjoyed a few moments of silence as he enjoyed some coffee. Then there was a bath, food and then school. Sometimes depending on what he had ahead for him that day he looked over his school work during that time.

Akira wiped his face and neck with the towel that he had left out before he gave the cat curled up on his desk another glance. Morgana was awake, sort of. Akira jogged down the stairs picked up the coffee that was waiting for him and moved back upstairs with it. Sojiro did not mind making him coffee occasionally but most mornings Akira did it on his own.

But Morgana was awake no matter how things appeared. Akira took a sip from his cup as he stared out the open window. Mornings in Tokyo, he had just come here and he was still not used to it. He had his doubts to him getting used to it.

Still, after a hard workout, it was nice to look at how the sky changed with some coffee. Soak in the sounds of people going about their day even as early as this. In another hour he would be one of these sounds moving to the station.

These days his life was about organization and balance. He knew that he was supposed to keep his head down but as the leader of the phantom thieves it really was not that easy. From the moment that he got up to the moment that he went to sleep Akira had to plan ahead and be at least two steps ahead.

Maybe others would hate it or get tired of it but Akira did find the rush and organization sort of amusing. He rubbed the towel on his skin before he took another deep sip. Another day of school, he had his homework ready. He had already finished the readings for the class and his bags were packed. He was on time for the rush. So far so good.

X

He had never thought that he would be so busy when he had come to Tokyo, but he had not thought he would end up meeting a weird cat on his first day of school either. Akira checked his phone discreetly the moment that his history teacher looked away. He was not in the mood for chalk to be thrown at him.

He knew that he had heard a hard vibration from his phone. It was not Ryuji skipping class or not paying attention in class. Instead it was Akira’s other extracurricular activities. The ones that did not directly involve the Phantom thieves.

They needed help, advice and allies when it came to the metaverse. Even when the people themselves did not know how they were lending a hand. Akira nodded when he saw the icon that popped up. he saw four unread messages but he could guess how they would go.

That was just how it was for them these days. There were people Akira had to meet to talk to or do favours for. Sometimes it was a give or take. Sometimes it was a job, sometimes it was a highly suspicious job.

Akira felt a burning glare on him but since it did not come from the front of the classroom he kept his face blank and paid it no mind. The stares were frequent and hot at Shujin. Even worse for it however was the whispers that followed. Even after the person who ruined his chance of a quiet year had been exposed.

Akira checked the time on his phone before he tucked it away. There was still plenty of time before lunch. He had all of that time to think about how he would do things and the best way to do them. They all had responsibilities. Akira had to take that in consideration when he made plans.

He had to think about curfews, jobs and other obligations. He had to think about the things that his friends wanted to do and Akira had to balance the people that needed his time. He knew that some people he needed plenty of energy for. Like the doctor trials. He knew some things were time sensitive as well. Some things took a while to get to and a while to get back from. Money as well.

He glanced outside the window to the sky. He had not heard about any rain or anything like that. The sky was clear as well so he could make his plans for the rest of the day after he saw who needed what and of course after he checked the board with the others. Akira could make all the plans he needed but when someone requested the phantom thieves sometimes that took priority.

X

“Why couldn’t we have class together again?” Ryuji asked the moment that Akira was going to head back to classes. “And why are you in the halls? You planning on skippin?” The bright grin on Ryuji’s face told Akira how much Ryuji would enjoy that idea if it were true. “The roof’s free.” He teased and Akira folded his arms and scoffed.

“As if.” He leaned back onto the wall. “I had to go to the bathroom so see?” He flashed Ryuji the hall pass. I wish we were in the same class too.” He unfolded his arms so he could wrap Ryuji up in a tight one-armed hug. “Because then.” He teased Ryuji. “You and I could properly talk about these grades.” Ryuji’s laugh bounced in the hallway. “And you would pay attention in the classes for once.”

“Nah.” Ryuji dismissed with a laugh. “I mean having Mr. high scores and high knowledge on my side would be a huge piece of help.” He flicked Akira’s nose before he wiggled away. “But I’m not interested in that. I’d just sleep and wish for class to end.”

“You’re so honest.” Akira sighed before he glanced down the hallway. “But I need to go back. I swear it was like she did not even want to give me the pass.” He muttered before he stretched. “They just have to keep one eye on me don’t they?”

“Yeah I feel you.” Ryuji’s longing glance towards the stairs. “Me too but they can say what they want to say. We know the truth don’t we?” He jostled Akira lightly with a laugh. “We know the real truth huh? And I don’t know what they think I’m going to do without my bag. I can’t just go home without it.”

“It’s tempting to try.” Akira sighed. Ryuji snorted and he laughed back. “But things have calmed down a bit, just a little bit. Most aren’t trying to drag me out into the spotlight. I’ve even managed to craft some infiltration tools during self study.”

“Really?” Ryuji whistled before he grinned. “Hey Akira what if I-“

“Your grades are more important.” Akira interrupted dryly. “Prove that you can balance and maybe I’ll consider letting you help during school. The only person with real free time is Morgana and he doesn’t have the thumbs.”

“So he plays investigation instead?” Ryuji grinned. “That reminds me, remember that girl that we had to deal with? You know. The one from the 3rd year class that totally needed a chill pill? I saw her this morning when I was checking the vending machine. She seems to have chilled out. She even was with some friends.”

“Seems as though we did our job.” Akira laughed. “Before she was always one step behind that guy and giving off the most intense aura. Obsession can be bad.” He smiled. “I need to get back to class.”

“Yeah… I’ll go back as well.” Ryuji muttered. “We switch classes after this period anyway. I can wait that long.”

Akira clapped him on the back and laughed when Ryuji yelped. “That’s the spirit. See you later Ryuji.”

X

Being right behind Ann in class was fairly entertaining. Things had changed for mostly all of them after Kamoshida but Akira had to say that without a doubt that things had changed for Ann the most. She had went from being the most gossiped and most likely the most hated girl to… everyone flipping sides fast.

That was just how people could be sometimes and Akira knew that. He did not hold anything against those that had flipped on Ann but he was allowed to at least shake his head at most of them like damn it to hell. Ann had gone through some shit right before their eyes.

Their first meeting, their first day. It was fate. Akira had seen her that first day and then he had met Ryuji. Then he had fallen headfirst into the madness that was the metaverse.

Akira propped his elbow on his desk as he watched the back of Ann’s head. Ann had been so important to all of their work. There had been the disgusting fake Ann in the palace. There had been the whole tension between her and Ryuji.

Ryuji had taken him by surprise the way he had gone head to head with her in the beginning. All Ann had wanted to do was help in her own way. Ryuji’s harsh bluntness had been a surprise until Akira had seen it had come from a place of worry.

The same middle school. A simple easy bond like that. It still did not explain how they were even to this point. Everyone else avoided Ryuji. Ann behaved as though nothing had happened. She even put Ryuji in his place quickly.

Akira had been curious as they worked but there was just so much going on he never got a chance to turn around and ask them what the hell was with them. It also was none of his business but for people who had claimed to be barely friends in middle school they fell into it easily enough.

Ryuji was quick to be lewd or joke around but with Ann he was something different. He openly admired her and her looks but at the same time… Akira could not put his finger on it. Also he had lost it back at the castle way back because of the fake Ann.

He got Ann the most and maybe that was because of middle school. Ann got him too. she knew where to look for him and she even showed up at training. She easily talked about his mother-

And the way that Ryuji bluntly and easily cut her out of talking in her model persona. Before everything they really were friends. In their own way he guessed. Ryuji might think her beautiful but he knew the true Ann. Maybe that was what it was.

It was still entertaining to watch the shift around Ann. She checked her phone like any other student. Snuck in snacks during boring lessons but the difference in all of this was these days, Ann tended to have friends. That was nice, it was what she really deserved.

People came up to Ann, her phone always buzzed. From work or from classmates. It was sort of hilarious that she was dedicated to the thieves instead of the reputation change but that was just how Ann was. She had such strength and kindness in her, she would lend her hand no matter what it took.

Akira watched Ann sigh and fidget ahead of him. He grinned when he saw her play with her phone in the desk. The lesson was boring so he could not blame her. He had a few unanswered messages himself. He had some thinking to do before lunch came. When the end of school came, Akira had the feeling he would be busy.

X

“Soon lunch time.” Morgana said softly. “And you have to switch classes before that.” Akira lightly stroked Morgana’s leg as he watched the class. The few moments that they were allowed when the teacher left was honestly a blessing. He had gotten work done, handed in his stuff and even dozed off for a few seconds but Akira’s mind was already on the prowl. “There are some more things to investigate around here right?” Morgana said softly. “How about I check that out for you? I’m tired of being all cooped up in here.”

“You chose to come here.” Akira pointed out softly. “Don’t be too loud.” He gently stroked Morgana’s leg before he paused. “You can move around the school quietly right? I want to check up on a few things while I’m in class. Also while you’re at it… think you can sneak in the staff room?”

“Is this about that thing again?” Morgana muttered softly. Akira looked down to see Morgana peeking up at him. “You really want to have eyes everywhere don’t you Joker.”

“Can you blame me?” Akira asked softly. “It’s necessary in the end. I need to know what’s being said and there are a few targets left in the school. We have to know exactly what is going on. The last few cases of bullying were linked up so before we make a move.”

“You don’t have to explain it to me.” Morgana’s tail lightly tapped the leg of the desk before he shifted about in the drawer. He gave a small stretch before he hummed softly. “I’m not like a muscle head that we know. I get it too. there are a lot of cases here that are linked. Problems a lot bigger than just what we see. Like the bully that had the criminal brother that was bullying him.”

“I wonder how that guy is doing now that his brother turned himself in.” Akira admitted softly. “Do you think you can watch him for the next period? When lunch comes.” Akira kept an eye on those closest to him. No one was paying him any attention so he kept his voice low. “Come find me on the roof. Or be there before I get there.”

“Sure thing.” Morgana said softly. “I’ll just use the remaining time to look around the school. Don’t worry about me getting caught or anything.” His smug voice made Akira hide a smile.

“I actually wasn’t.” Akira said softly as he glanced outside the window. “I know you’re rather proficient when it comes to infiltration and sneaking. You could say that I know from experience?” He teased and that got a small laugh from Morgana. Akira snickered as he looked outside the window. It looked like such a normal day. Pity that they had so much to do.

“Sneaky infiltration is our specialty.” Morgana gloated. “And even better.” He hummed lightly. “When a cat is all they see, this sort of thing is too easy.” Akira smiled in agreement before he stroked Morgana’s paw again.

X

There was no escape from the whispers. One could not even use the bathroom in peace. Well Akira had his doubts about the stalls behind him and to the left. He had no idea what was going on in those two stalls but he could hear them talking to each other so… he was left to speculate.

And with the two carrying on a full conversation behind closed doors where anyone could hear them in a bathroom? Akira wished Morgana was with him so that Morgana could speculate too. Or at least Ryuji.

“Did you check the site?” On student told another excitedly. “They have really got to go to our school.”

“The phantom thieves.” The second student sounded slightly out of breath and Akira did not want to speculate why. “I wish I knew how they did it you know. steal hearts and change people. You know that creepy girl right? The one that was always leering around corners and it felt as though she would hurt someone or something if you talked to that one guy too long.”

“I think I had to give him a poll or something during lunch.” The first guy laughed. “It was the most agonizing five minutes of my life. She just glared at me the whole time. I swore I saw smoke coming from her ears. I watched my back with every stairs I went down for like a week. But she’s different now right?”

“Yeah she got called out on the site and the next thing I know I hear she apologised to him for being creepy. She confessed too I heard. Behind the Clubroom but she got turned down. She isn’t bitter or anything. I saw her at lunch the other day and she’s just… wow.”

“Not even the same person anymore right? Gotta be the phantom thieves.” The guy laughed. “Because remember Kamoshida? How he got weird, confessed and then all that other stuff? That was the phantom thieves too.”

“I wonder how they did it.” The second guy’s voice was a bit strained. “Because there’s that guy. You know the Ace for the football team? I’ve been hearing some nasty stuff about what he does to the juniors after a match. Been thinking that sooner or later I’ll see him on that site you know? because the phantom thieves they started at our school so they have to be paying more attention to what’s going on with us right?”

One would assume so. Akira gave a low snort to himself before he zipped up and washed his hands. It seemed they needed to focus a little more on other schools with their other duties. Although how they would manage that he had no idea. Maybe ask Yusuke or something. Lots of people posted to the site but it was mainly Shujin requests and things in Shibuya. Something to think about.

“I wonder who the phantom thieves are.” The first guy sighed before he flushed. “Just knowing they could be anywhere just makes the school feel different you know? I’m rooting for them. No matter who they are.” Akira dried his hands and left the bathroom hiding a grin.

X

Keeping his head low was what Sojiro wanted him to do and Akira wanted to do it as well. He really was trying his best at things but at some point, he was allowed to curse at Kamoshida for the fuck up that he had done. The man was gone, he had apologised but what he had done to Akira would linger on his heels as long as he was at Shujin.

Akira ignored the hot stares he felt as he climbed the stairs. The annoying things was while he felt the stares of the third years. He could feel the stare of a teacher too. that had to be breaking something somewhere. Was it not a breech of etiquette?

He was used to people watching but not like this. He had done the right thing, he was willing to go down swearing that what he had done was not wrong. he had no regrets to sticking to the principles that he had been raised with.

He had been on his way to shining. To growing and one corrupted irritated man had really taken it away from him. Akira could not be that regretful because look at what he had now. He looked over his shoulder and the third years looked away. Akira noted the heads and their faces before he sighed.

Without him, who would have helped Morgana? Who would have helped Ann and Shiho? Who would Ryuji have? Who the hell would have rescued Yusuke and the other people? Without that day, there would not be any phantom thieves to save anyone.

He could take a few stares. Once they did not get in the way or get too close. It was a balance for him, stay low. He had to make sure the teachers had no legit reason to mess with him. He had to be careful and watch his team. He had to follow Sojiro’s rules. Wasn’t it a bit ironic that the leader of the phantom thieves was boxed in by all these lines?

X

Lunchtime finally came and Akira was in the mood to go home. He was desperate to go home and at the back of his head he knew if their school was not the way it was he would have taken this time to go home. If he could manage it without making a fuss and without Sojiro finding out. Also without sabotaging his reputation in the school while at it. If Akira could manage it, he would have taken his bag and Ryuji and bailed out.

His thoughts the entire day had been on school and the phantom thieves, the impact that they had and were continuing to have and keeping his head low. His grades and his work too. That was all Akira had been thinking about since he had gotten up.

That and what he was going to do, who he was going to make plans with for the rest of the day. There was no easy breezy life of a student for him. Akira had to visibly stick to the rules and he had phantom thief work to think about and do.

It could get complicated fast if he did not thoroughly think out his moves from way ahead. He had to get up and deal with each day while looking to what tomorrow and the next day would bring. Balance his problems and his friends. Look for solutions way ahead all while creeping under the line.

It was exciting from an outsider perspective maybe. Akira could admit that. He could admit that maybe to others this might be exciting but for him, he had to fondly wish for maybe three days where he had nothing to do besides the bare minimum.

Get up, work out relax mindlessly and repeat. Except, he was not afforded that. He had to be on top of everything. Akira sat back as he felt the sun warm his face. He should feel exhausted but it seemed as though he had not reached his limit yet.

He even felt slightly energized. Maybe it was because everything that he did was not work. It was fun, it was loosening. The things he did with the others like Ann and Ryuji. The feelings he got when hanging with Yusuke or even helping him out.

Akira had never thought being proud of knowing how to pick a lock would be his life but he was smug about opening a crappy door. There was something about the simple days he hung out with his friends. They knew his story, they understood where he was coming from and the reverse was true.

That was not all of it either. Akira grinned when he heard a bag opening from right next to him. Sojiro usually provided him with lunch but with the activities that they did in Mementos, that was not cutting it anymore.

A simple serving was good to stop a bit of the hole that were their stomachs but Akira had quickly realized that all of them ate a lot more. It made sense because they were constantly burning calories in the metaverse. Seriously understandable.

That was something that they had to address because running around hungry got to all of them. Akira had started the food funds just for the snacking purposes. He knew he would be rarely dipping into it but he was looking out for his team. Even when they did not notice it at first.

“Chips?” Ryuji waved the bag under his nose and Akira laughed as he reopened his eyes. He had been taking a moment to enjoy the sun and a lack of eyes on him. Morgana rolled over where he lay on a table, enjoying the same sun that Akira was. “The curry was great as usual but it’s just picking at me yeah?”

“Well I know you were training again so maybe blame yourself.” Akira teased before he slipped his phone from his pocket to his hand. He checked the time and noted how much time they had left before he sighed when he saw the messages. “I could do with another bun.” He noted to Ryuji. Ryuji just grinned before he slipped his foot into his strap and flipped the bag onto his lap. A bit of rummaging and a curry bun package came at Akira. “You’re so kind.” Akira teased.

“The snack funds bought those.” Ryuji muttered as he leaned back on his chair. “Big time discount. You know it’s soon going to be time to refill those. One of us should help Yusuke carry the entire thing back to his place instead of handing it off bit by bit.”

“I think your way sounds sketchy.” Akira laughed. “Can you picture it? Us with an entire armful of bags struggling to his place? I was passing them off ten by ten and hoping he would remember to eat.”

“Yeah.” Ryuji tilted the bag above his head and finished the entire bag before he balled it up and sighed. “The ones who really use that snack fund is me and Yusuke. Ann forever has the funds and the food. Not that she gets any at work. I swear the last shoot I stopped by? They had juice in these little kiddie cups. And the models fricken used them.”

“She eats when she’s with us.” Akira pointed out. “And in class and in the metaverse. Outside of it too.” He recalled places he had run into Ann when on his duties. “Hey… is Ann even on a model diet? She pretty much eats whatever she wants. I think she’s the last one I have to worry about. She likes to eat.”

“You want to be the person to tell her watch what she eats? Man do you even know Ann?” Ryuji snorted. “It’s sweet sweets sweets to a startling degree. Do you not remember how she went to town on our first celebration? After Kamoshida?”

“It was fine.” Akira smiled. “The buffet. Good food but the rush… let’s not repeat that. But the food was good.”

“Hot pot was better… whole mood was nice.” Ryuji smiled before he sighed. “Hey that reminds me. What’s up for today? Are we doing anything later? You have any plans? Because I know you always have some plan at the back of your head. We doing anything as us later?”

“Well-“ Akira’s phone vibrated harshly and cut him off. He checked it and sighed when he saw the messages. He had a full plate technically. Even when he tried to give each person time. There was no way he could spend time with everyone. There were already four people who wanted to know if he was free today, some for afternoon and some for the evening. He was going to be wiped out.

Hell… the message that had just come through was for his part time job. They wanted to know if Akira could come to the store today. They really needed the money and the flow from this job was pretty good.

Akira even managed to pick up on gossip when he was there about jobs that the thieves later went on. He really liked the job as fast paced as it was. The money and bonuses were sweet too. He sighed before he checked his other messages.

If he had to cut it fairly close and keep it to locations along his way to home. He might be able to squeeze in work and seeing what it was that two people wanted. Three if the doctor only wanted to talk like she claimed and didn’t want Akira to drink or smell something suspicious. These connections were important after all. Akira needed every single one.

“I have plans.” Akira sighed as he locked his phone and put it away. He exchanged a wry glance with Ryuji before he sighed. “No Mementos for today. I’m going in for work.” He said softly. “Then there are some people I have to meet. Just keep an eye on the boards and do what you have to do for now.”

“Yeah I’ll head home after training and help my mom with the washing.” Ryuji sighed. “It’s been slowly piling up and I don’t want her do that by herself. I think Ann has some sort of meeting about a photoshoot today too. Guess we’ll keep our ears to the ground for now.”

“For now.” Akira smiled before he reached to the bag that Ryuji had. He snagged another bun and tore it open with a laugh while Ryuji snorted.

Akira’s phone vibrated again and he slid it out once more. His heart squeezed when he saw Yusuke’s name for a private message. Akira had already made his plans but he would cancel if Yusuke needed it-

Except it was just Yusuke showing him a screenshot and a link. It was about the website and a request. There was something about it that was just…odd. Akira frowned before he responded to Yusuke. They needed to check this one out, there was something about it that just felt wrong.

Sadly, he would not be seeing Yusuke today but Akira had his plans for the rest of the day. He would finish school, escape to Shibuya. Go to work and then after work he would hang out with two people. Do a bit of shopping before he went back to Yongen. Then he would go and see what the doctor needed, a bath, homework a cool down workout and sleep.

It was strange that he did all of this. He had to blend into the background when he stood out the way that he did. He had to slip under everyone’s noses, fade into the background when he was who he was. When he was the way that he was, muting himself was not easy it was a challenge. Still he did not find himself bowing or recoiling against this. Somehow the thought of all these different obstacles made Akira feel alive. Maybe he truly was suited to be the leader.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturdays were slower days but there was still so much to do. Akira had seen Ann but had been unable to do more than greet her. By the time that early afternoon rolled around he was in Shibuya checking his phone. A dry phone was a good phone because the things that Akira usually left until he had a moment, it was during those times he was able to really focus on those things.

His phone kept a note of all the strange items that he needed to buy on what days. Like the bread at school that was only available for Akira to buy on Fridays. Usually they were sold out on any other day. Akira managed to have a recurring note and alarm for those days so he could stock up. One had to think smartly about these sorts of things and he most certainly was trying to think ahead.

Tuesdays made sure he had several shops in the station to check out. There were three limited edition buns some crepes and a nut snack that was left over by the time that Akira came along in the early evenings. He had to plan ahead and Akira made sure he always did just that.

He was always searching as well. He noted every soon to be restocked sign for further investigation. He was always browsing for new books. He usually was caught in rush hour going to school but once in a while Akira managed to grab a seat.

Coming back was an entirely different matter. About seven times out of ten he managed to nab himself a seat going back to Yongen or sometimes even when on his way to Shibuya. It just depended on how things were.

So, Akira tried to always restock on books in case he had a chance. He picked up more things that way. Places to see, places to investigate and even articles and facts that he could use to his advantage. His time was not wasted by a single second. Every moment that he was allowed he had to be active.

Even Ryuji had helped a bit. The free mobile game that Ryuji and others from their school was obsessed with. Sometimes in the crush Akira would mindlessly play it, or at least that had been the situation in the beginning. He had quickly realized that the more he played it the better his sensing and reflexes were.

Mostly because the game could be rage inducing if one let it. The controls were awful and it was so damn easy to just end up dying. Akira had let the game get to him the first fifty times before he just let his body relax and his hands move. It worked better now but he still had to fight the urge to get excited when he passes his previous score.

Whoever created the game, Akira felt as though he should check to see if their names would come up in the navigator. Someone had to be rather twisted or corrupted to come up with something like that. No normal person would do such a thing. No one had the energy to do that.

Playing the game so often had given Akira ideas and even plans for when they were exploring. A few things he had been able to do. New moves that had taken the others by surprise thanks to muscle memory. The things that he memorized by just playing the game was simply amazing.

There were so many things to do even when ravelling on public transportation, reading, playing games and Akira’s necessary favourite eavesdropping. As the leader of the phantom thieves he needed to know just what people around them were thinking and what they were worried about. He needed to know about their popularity in the hearts of the public.

It was exciting to hear their names, fun to hear others talk about them because of course it was. However that was not all of it. The things that Akira liked to hear were the simple complaints and things that people thought about the things around them. That lead to new targets or in some cases let them check up on targets that were higher in profile. Just to see that they had changed and how the public were taking that change.

Sometimes when they finished with one target, they stumbled across someone who was directly affiliated with them. Akira had learned about a target once by overhearing something on the train. Some research and they had uncovered enough and dealt with the problem. Only to realize right afterwards that there were more people connected to that person. They had uncovered a ring.

Sometimes that was how it went; Akira knew that he was still looking into some of their previous cases. His notes were in code and locked away on his desk but he was looking. Kamoshida and Madarame, people like that could not work alone. Akira knew that while they had solved the bigger problem, he knew they would have to return to those two and catch the rest of the people with them.

Ryuji had already pointed out that more than a few teachers had been rocking with Kamoshida back then. Akira knew the man had been allowed to do what he wanted so that meant that even the people to the top should be looked at closely. For him, he looked at advisors and the principal. Not much Akira could really do when under so much scrutiny but he was trying and that was what mattered. He could not leave things how they currently stood and he knew that. He was not the only one who felt that way.

Yusuke had already mentioned checking on past students. It had been a former student that had led them to Yusuke in the first place so Akira completely understood. He did want to go a bit above that however. More than students, he wanted to investigate everyone that Madarame was connected with. He doubted it would get them much fame but he knew many of these people had been victims to Madarame’s greed.

Before they could fall like how Madarame did, Akira wanted to get to them. If any of them were like Madarame, it was their job as the phantom thieves to take a closer look and deal with the issue, fame or no fame.

Akira flashed as smile to the shops girl as he placed his order. The health drink in the station was pretty disgusting but it contained many things Akira could not afford. On Saturdays they were on discount so Akira made sure that he turned up for a taste. Even once a week was enough for his body to feel as though it was given some sort of boost. Akira had been trying a different flavour every week and he still had a long way to go.

“Smells nasty.” Morgana whispered Akira finished downing the jug. “Every week you do this, you’re so dedicated. That thing always looks and smells gross.”

“Give me a moment so I don’t bring it back up.” Akira wiped his face with his sleeve before he nodded to the shops girl and turned away. “It tastes nasty but I always feel better by the end of the day. Besides, I can’t afford to buy those fruits and products and make something tasty. Some of those fruits ate three thousand yen per bag.”

“We can’t afford that.” Morgana muttered. “Besides if you’re going to waste that sort of money you might as well treat me.” Akira shook his head when he felt Morgana lean on his shoulder. He patted Morgana until the cat eased back into his open bag. “But since most of the money you get you spend on tools and training I can’t complain. Investigation too… although the last investigation we had was rather yummy.”

“You would like investigating a fish market.” Akira laughed. “That old woman gave us some nice tuna. Pity you ate it so fast. We barely had enough to do for school.”

“Yo.” Came from behind Akira. he grinned when he felt the arm sling around his shoulder. “Fancy seeing you around her.” Ryuji leaned against him as he kept Akira from moving forward. “What you up to leader?”

“Maybe I’m looking for you.” Akira teased before he gently thumped Ryuji on the head with his phone. “What are you up to?” He gave a check for their surroundings before he eyed Ryuji. “Where are you going? This isn’t your line. Were you here to buy something?”

“Nah.” Ryuji shrugged before he let go of Akira and leaned against the wall. “I’m on my way to the arcade. My shift starts in about thirty minutes so I wanted to make sure I was on time. Don’t wanna embarrass my senior or anything.”

“A job.” Akira mused as he eyed Ryuji. “So you managed to get one too.” He thought about the location and the job before he tapped his phone against his fingers. “I thought you would have gone for something in the gym or as an assistant or something.”

“I wouldn’t survive the smell of a gym.” Ryuji snorted. “Besides, this works out. The job was recommended and I’m always there anyway. Might as well work. I just walk around, check the machines and help a few people. Not only that, I get to hear about rumours from the school source. Not just ours either. I see Kosei and even other schools in there. Gotta think about new targets right?”

“Ryuji.” Akira felt impressed before he laughed. He gently flicked Ryuji’s forehead before he ruffled his hair. Ryuji laughed before he reached out and messed Akira’s hair up. “Man Ryuji what would I do without you.”

“We have some serious expenses. Gotta do my part.” Ryuji chuckled. “It can’t just be you and Ann all the time. Besides, Yusuke manages to hear about things in his school and his community. I keep my ear to the ground… like with that shitty follower.” He scoffed. “But I was thinking I should keep my ear to the ground like the rest of you. The money will help out in the end even if it’s just for travelling costs.”

“Indispensable as always Skull.” Akira teased before he smiled. “There have been so many strange things happening lately, I haven’t put in the amount of hours I’d like to put out. I’ve made do with selling some the stuff after we have dug through the metaverse but we don’t see chests that often.”

“Most the stuff we find need to be scrubbed before we can even think about it.” Ryuji shuddered. “That grimy gear was so much trash but after you tossed it in the washer it sold for a pretty penny right? I try to keep that in mind when we find things that are absolutely disgusting.”

“So do I.” Akira smiled as he leaned back. “You have work so you shouldn’t linger.” He smiled. “I have things to do too. it’s Saturday so I want to take advantage of that.”

“That remind me, that weird post.” Ryuji said softly. “I know that we haven’t agreed to go hunting or anything but what did you think about it? I read it a few times and I know sometimes we get weird posts on the site but that was really…”

“Yusuke was the one that showed me.” Akira flicked out his phone and brought it up so Ryuji could see. “He’s the one that brought my attention to it. It’s something that fits in with the usual weirdness on the site that pops up. Trolls, bad jokes of that nature. It fits in but at the same time it’s creepy.” Akira said softly. “It stands out because of how strange the entire thing is. In how strange it is.”

“Sounds like you already know what you think about this.” Ryuji said softly. “I know that look on your face Joker.” He teased. “It’s weird as hell but we do get creepy or even freaky posts from the sight. Not that many people believe in us yet. It’s expected.” Ryuji sighed. “But man I’d like to know who posted that one though. It’s really sort of different. Like the wording and everything. Yusuke picked out a strange one.”

“He’s really observant when it comes to things like that.” Akira flipped through the posts before he paused his finger on a recent thank you post. “But you know Ryuji, you’re fairly observant yourself. You’ve found many of the posts for us on the site. It gets spammed for certain but you’re good at digging out good targets for us.”

“And you Akira.” Ryuji slung an arm around him. “You find them just but walking around and talking to people. That’s cool as hell. Yusuke, well he’s an artist right? He sees shit other people wouldn’t normally see. You see his painting dude? And he made that just by hanging out around shadows. And he’s sometimes the first one to jump back when shadows try something. The first one to say something too.”

“That you noticed all of that just says that you’re fairly observant yourself.” Morgana leaned over Akira’s shoulder so he could properly join the conversation. “It’s not as if you’re all muscle Ryuji. You’ve been quick to get the rest of us out of danger or take the blow.”

“Running or leaping to my defence. You have my back in the metaverse.” Akira tapped Ryuji’s chest lightly. “You’re good too Ryuji but if you want to train your eyes more I won’t complain. Just train your brain too.” Akira teased. “Midterms will be here before you know it.”

“You know what?” A loud beeping made Ryuji check his phone. “Aw man I can’t hand around any longer. That’s my no more relaxing alarm. Gotta get to the arcade. If you find something let me know okay? Or if you run into anyone else! My shift won’t be forever so if you’re still in Shibuya around six let me know!” Ryuji waved before he slid through the crowd to the stairs. Akira just watched him go before he locked his phone.

“So what are we going to do now?” Morgana murmured softly.

“Same thing we always do on Saturdays.” Akira smiled. “Except we might make one small detour to the arcade and see Ryuji at work. I bet it’s fun.”

X

“Akira.” Came from the doorway. Akira looked up from where he sat on the floor of the laundromat to find Yusuke watching him with a puzzled expression. “I came to look for you but Boss said you had gone to wash?”

“Yeah.” Akira laughed as Morgana shook himself and crawled off his lap. He watched Morgana leap onto the nearest washer. “I came to wash some things that we had found but ended up finding the repair people for the washers instead.” Akira gave a look towards the other side of the place where he could still hear tinkering. “First time I got to see inside of one of those things.” He admitted with a laugh.

It had been fun to see inside of the dryers and the washing machines. Not every single machine had needed a handy man. Akira had just turned up and thought he just might have to turn back. He had been glad when the men had pointed him to the ones that were still fine.

Morgana had let the guy pat him which had been amusing. He had complained about the feeling of their gloves the entire time but that had been fun.

Then Akira had even gotten to watch the guys at work. To find out that the washer really was a drum… well he had known that it was a drum but it was another thing to see it taken apart and to see how it worked. Just watching and helping a bit, it felt as though Akira had gained some sort of insight from that alone and it was sort of amusing and amazing.

“It sounds as though I missed something fun.” Yusuke laughed before he took a seat right by Akira’s side. He was missing his bag meaning that Sojiro just might have told Yusuke to dump it in the attic. Akira was hoping that was the case, it made him warm to think about that but maybe Yusuke had not come with a bag. “I hope you don’t mind but Boss told me to put my things down in your room since you may need a little time to finish.” Yusuke said softly.

“You sleep over there.” Akira smiled as his stomach warmed. He cleared his throat as he listened to the tinkering noises. “When you’re with me you’re there anyway. It’s fine, I would have told you the same thing. Besides even though it’s a sleepy café, still can’t just leave your things on the counter.” Akira teased. Morgana gave a small sneeze and Akira looked up at him. “Dust?”

“More like I can still smell the oil.” Morgana muttered before he rolled over. “And that one with the blue bandanna, he smells so strongly. I hope he takes advantage of the baths when he leaves. He’s covered in something sweet.”

“He liked stroking your ears though.” Akira laughed before he turned back to Yusuke. “But you know, the great thing about helping them is that I kind of feel as if I learned a few things. Like my understanding of electronical things improved. I think my handiness improved by a lot as well.” He grinned.

“Is that so?” Yusuke laughed as he drew his feet up. “I wouldn’t be surprised. If anything, I would not be surprised if in a few days we hear that you’ve found another part time job. This time maybe this would be as an assistant?”

“Learning skills are nice.” Akira paused before he looked to where the tinkering noises continued. “I think a few of them are still opened. After I bought them the drinks, they wanted I came back to wait for the gear to finish in the dryer. Sure you don’t want to take a peek of the insides of a washing machine? It might inspire you to do something.”

“Inspire me to do-“ Yusuke laughed softly at his words. Akira laughed when he saw how Yusuke’s body shook in his amusement. “Is my frustration that easy to see Akira?”

“Well.” Akira mused before he slowly pushed to his feet. He extended his hand to Yusuke and smiled as he helped him up. “You came to see me and that’s fine but you don’t usually do that. You came here so that meant you wanted to go to LeBlanc.” Akira continued as he let Yusuke’s hand drop. “And that means that maybe you wanted to look at the Sayuri just as much as you wanted to talk to me.” He shrugged. “Put that all in perspective and you might be having some artistic troubles.”

“How well you understand.” Yusuke said softly before he sighed. “I worry of losing my passion even as I fight not to be totally engulfed in it. I want to see the world clearly. I want to show the dark and light emotions together. I want to capture something that will move hearts and souls…even if the person is not in the art world.” Yusuke paused before he looked at the doorway. “But to do such things, my heart must be moved as well. If I want to show a strong image, it has to be something that I am passionate about.”

“That’s usually how it goes. You feel strongly or you understand strongly.” Akira admitted as he watched Yusuke. “Feelings of desire, the human nature of want. The beauty and ugliness of obsession. That’s what you are talking about right?” Akira sighed as he thought about it. It’s not hard to understand your meaning and your frustration. Still, Yusuke.” He met Yusuke’s eyes. “You won’t be lost. You have your centres already. Us and the Sayuri.”

“My nets?” Yusuke’s low laugh made Akira smile. “I can see that I did the right thing coming to you Akira. somehow, you always know the right things to say. Your hand always reaches out and grabs me.”

“Only because you want to take my hand.” Akira nudged Yusuke lightly. “Now let’s see what a washing machine looks like on the inside. It’s so weird.”

X

“You’re totally used to it now.” Morgana laughed as he watched Akira. “You’re even waking up earlier. Don’t you feel tired?” His paws dangled from where he sat way above on the beams.

“Tired?” Akira grunted as he dropped down. He grabbed the towel from where he had slung it over his chair and wiped his face and bare chest. “I’ve been working out so much and eating so well. Then we even take naps in the metaverse.” Akira laughed. “I’ve been monitoring my sleep cycles. Once I stick to a pattern I think I’ll be fine.” He finished drying himself off as he stared out the window. “You know, I’ve been thinking for a while but this is nice.”

“It is nice.” Morgana jumped down to the desk before he sat up and wrapped his tail around himself. “You’re sticking to your routine, you’re on top of your studies and you’ve been balancing making infiltration tools and spending time with various people. They’ve been helping you out too. I don’t get all of it but I know that everyone gives you a little of something.”

“They give something too.” Akira stretched before he slowly began his cooldown stretches. He had a grin on his face as he bent over. “Ann’s been improving by leaps and bounds lately. The way she caught onto that shadow and talked them down after I messed up? It’s thanks to Ann I got a lot of work done that day.”

“I still don’t understand how your powers work. You’re our wild card for certain.” Morgana muttered before he brightened up. “That reminds me, it’s not just Lady Ann right? Yusuke, Ryuji and even the doctor. Just by being with you they all seem to improve. Me too.” Morgana mused as his tail tapped against the desk. “Isn’t that strange.”

“Not so much.” Akira admitted as he finished up his stretches. “Now what I need is a bath and then do some light reading.” He laughed. “By the time we’re finished with that it will be time to have coffee, eat and get out the café. Maybe before that I can squeeze in a bit of crafting before we head out.”

“That’s our Joker.” Morgana leapt agilely to the ground. “You have everything planned right out. I guess we should be on our way before someone tries to make plans with you.”

“I wouldn’t mind a detour but only for certain people.” Akira laughed as he reached for his change of clothes. “But I’ll be going for that bath first.”

X

“Always an intense pleasure.” Akira told Morgana as the door to Iwai’s store closed behind them. “No matter how many times I come here and talk to him… he’s such an intense person it takes all the guts I have to really have a conversation.”

“You seemed pretty cool about it though.” Morgana wiggled about in the bag as Akira walked. Akira snickered because a poker face was just that. “What that sound?”

“A message.” Akira slid his phone out of his pocket as he stood still in the alley. Out of the corner of his eye he could see blue. He was not trying to go see the twins and deal with them today however. He had already done as much as he could possibly do. He had just sold off a bunch of gear he had cleaned up. the phantom thief fund was once again flush, at least for now.

“From who?” Morgana’s curious voice made Akira scroll and open his chat. He smiled when he saw the name and the icon. “I thought we were free today.”

“We can spare an hour or two Morgana.” Akira laughed as he typed an answer back. “It’s Yusuke. If he wants to see me then we can go hang out with him for a bit. I’ll just pick up some extra food along the way. The only thing we were going to do from here was check out some places in Shibuya. Check up on Ryuji.” Akira snickered. “That uniform looks perfect on him.”

“That was the plan?” Morgana’s paw gently pressed against the side of Akira’s neck. “Well if it’s Yusuke that’s not so bad. Where are we going to meet him?”

“The park.” Akira glanced behind him to Iwai’s shop. “Which makes us lucky too. I can give him the new items now. I already gave you your new tag. It’s a pity I can’t figure new ways to combine them.”

“If I know you.” Morgana said dryly as Akira shifted his feet before he continued out of the alleyway to the main street. “I know for certain you’ll find a way. Something totally crazy that shouldn’t work. Something that no one would have ever thought of before. You’re our wild card and I know you like exceeding our expectations.” Akira fought back a loud laugh as he walked. Instead he allowed a small smile to form on his face before he reached back and gently patted Morgana on the head. It was all he could do on such a busy street.

X

“I’m glad you were able to spare the time Akira.” Yusuke said the moment that Akira drew close. Akira smiled as he fell in step with Yusuke. Their distance was not too far or too close. It felt warm. “I had some spare time today but I was unsure to whether you also had time to spare.”

“We had just wrapped up some business in Shibuya.” Akira admitted as he glanced at the entrance to the part. Yusuke picked the path and Akira easily followed him. “It’s fine with me, I’m just glad I was able to finish most my shopping and trading before you messaged me.”

“Trading… the supplies.” Yusuke said softly. “How did that go? I assume that our funds for future explorations are well?”

“We aren’t broke.” Akira laughed. “I did what I could in terms of trading and selling. When it comes to gear I try and take that seriously. These shadows can take us by surprise and if they get our weaknesses. One wrong move and it’s over.” He finished as Yusuke took another path. This was a quieter path that stopped by the water. “You have a new sword.” Akira smiled. “New sword and protective gear.”

“Thoughtful as always Akira.” Yusuke smiled before he paused by a fence. When he leaned against it Akira did the same, except that he faced the water while Yusuke backed it. Akira took the bag of duck feed he had bought out of his bag. “Akira, thank you for coming to see me at short notice.”

“There’s no problem Yusuke.” Akira took a bit of feed and tossed it onto the water. He heard a bit of rustling before a burst of quacking exploded across the water and he saw three ducks appear. “I don’t mind it at all. What’s on your mind?”

“So many things.” Yusuke said softly. “The main thing that is on my mind right now, that would have to be exposing myself.”

“Oh Yusuke.” Akira was unable to resist. He leaned off the fence so he could meet Yusuke’s eyes. “Outside isn’t that hot you know.” His words brought a smile to Yusuke’s lips.

“I did not mean in that manner.” Yusuke smiled. “I was referring to art and exposing my true feelings as a paint. Paint strokes can display emotions. The dissatisfaction. The rage, the longing and the lust. They can warp the subject of a painting. How much to express, how to display. Even restraint can change the meaning of a painting.”

“Sometimes you can sense deep frustrations from within a piece.” Akira said softly. “I know this and I know that you’re aware of this as well. It’s how Ann really latched onto you. Your piece was filled with your emotions. It was beautiful but full of what you felt. You channelled everything into your work. It’s what you do Yusuke. It’s why you’re so amazing.”

“You can flatter so well.” Yusuke took the bag of feed from him and took a handful before he tossed it onto the water. He watched the ducks for a few moments before he closed his eyes. “How much to expose? How much do I show? I’m so obsessed with not falling into ruin. So worried about not being led astray that even those things can be transferred into my art. While my subject may say one thing, for certain my brush strokes say another. How volatile, how dirty.” Yusuke whispered. “How much do I expose? How much do I show?”

“Isn’t the point of it all to reveal the true self? Meaning yourself? Every darkness must be exposed to light. Every wonder, every dip and painful moment. It sounds great in theory but it couldn’t be easy.” Akira took back the bag of feed and took a bit to throw to the ducks. “When I think of the love poured into the Sayuri. All I can see is love, in ever brush stroke. In every choice and colour. The subject and the work are one. You’re looking to find the same thing. A subject that matches your emotions?” Akira considered that. “You might have to be a lot less naked for that one.”

“I was actually thinking the same.” Yusuke laughed softly. “How can I expect to capture the love and worship involved in the Sayuri? I have to understand those feelings. Speaking to Ann and Ryuji helped me understand a lot but it comes down to the matter that I as an artist has to be exposed. That’s what’s wrong right now. That’s why so many find fault with me no matter what I capture. It is how I capture it.”

“You’re still thinking about that guy who called your painting self-absorbed.” Akira sighed. “Yusuke-“

“But he was right. When I sketched other things and allowed my advisors to look over them. They were able to see my thoughts on them. They immediately knew that the sketches of you and the others meant that you were important to me. I can’t drown in my own ideal but that’s not the only thing. What do I want others to know when I paint something? I want them to see the wonder and beauty that caught my attention but that never seems to get through.”

“Then you’ll have to choose something that matches your feelings. If you’re angry pour out your rage. If something robs you of breath then pain and pour your feelings into that.” Akira said softly. “But to move past where you are. I really do thing you’ll have to get naked Yusuke.” He handed Yusuke the bag of feed with a laugh. “But if you decide to go nude, I hope you keep it to your dorm room. You understand why of course.” Yusuke’s soft laugh made Akira laugh as well and how could he not? It was something to think about. He just hoped he had been able to help in some way.

X

“Great.” Akira muttered as he put away his phone. “That creepy thing is back. Like this is what we need at this time. This is totally what we need.” He rolled his eyes before he sighed. “We couldn’t get a few moments break at all. We have to be haunted by this creepy post again.”

“Akira!” Came from behind him. Akira paused in the train station to get a better look around but he caught a flash of blonde hair right before Ann grabbed onto his arm. “I knew I spotted you. I had to run like mad I didn’t know if you would check your phone right away.”

“It was in my hand.” Akira gently steered Ann closer to the wall so the crowd of commuters would not carry them away or crush them. “What’s the matter Ann?” He recalled the time and paused. “Work is finished for you for the day?” He was impressed. “That was rather quick, was the shoot nearby or something?”

“Something like that. We finished up rather quickly. I had thought we would need at least another hour but we moved fast.” Ann tugged on his arm. “So on my way back I was checking the site and that totally creepy post that we had talked about? Akira it’s-“

“Back.” Akira finished for her. “I just saw it.” He frowned before he sighed. “I’m creeped out just like you. I was thinking of talking to Mishima again. I can’t exactly drag him out on such short notice but I was thinking that tomorrow I talk to him about this. The wording is a little different but it’s the same post.”

“The wording is changed by maybe one or two words.” Ann hissed before she winced. “And it feels as though that post is talking directly to us. It’s so creepy! I don’t even understand what it is trying to say. If it’s a cry for help it’s going around it the wrong way.”

“A cry for help?” Akira had considered it a harassment post or a trolling post but Ann always came at these things from an angle different to all of them. “Is that how you see it?” Akira asked softly as he thought things over. “Maybe that could be it?” He wondered aloud. “Maybe it’s a cry for help but if it is who are we even saving them from? It feels targeted right at us.” He agreed. “But so far there is nothing much we can do. It felt so accusing that I felt as though we should mark it as a troll and move on but if you feel as though there is a cry for help in there Ann…”

“Let’s not have this conversation in the middle of the station.” Ann glanced around her before she frowned. Her grip to Akira’s arm got tighter. “Let’s go somewhere and sit down.”

X

“Okay.” Akira pushed up his glasses the moment the waitress had left them alone with their orders. “Let’s talk about this Ann.” Morgana stuck his head out of the bag with a patient expression on his face. “Where do you think there is a cry for help?”

“I don’t want to sound paranoid or anything but when they were talking about you know…” Ann trailed off. “Needing real hearts exposed and all of that. Then they went on that rant and I guess anyone would get swept away reading that huge wall of text. Still that heart comment just never went away? And the exact same way they worded the thing about hearts? That was in this post too. people don’t know how we do what we do.” Ann whispered. “We just talk about stealing hearts. This post was about exposing true hearts and facing corruption.”

“Which is why we know it’s about us. That’s what we do.” Akira took up his dessert spoon and sliced his cake before he took a bite. He watched Ann play with hers before she sliced the strawberry and ate a piece. “This post gives me the creeps Ann. I told Ryuji when we first talked about it and Yusuke said it too. something about this feels off, now if you feel there is something here Ann.” Akira leaned forward as he lowered his tone. “Let me know, for all we know this could be a cry for help. Someone trying to ask for help in code or something.”

“In code Akira?” Ann smiled before she laughed softly. “But maybe it is that and that’s what I’m picking up on.” She frowned. “When I asked Yusuke what he felt when he read it, he just told me he felt a sort of warning. Speaking to you, I get the feeling that maybe it is a trap. A trap and I’m falling for it.” She muttered. “But who would want to trap us?”

“Besides the authorities?” Akira smiled and she snorted.

“And whoever it was that Madarame’s shadow talked about?” Morgana said softly. Akira froze at the reminder. “Normal authorities could not deal with us but if it is someone who can access the metaverse as well? Or something that can reach out of it?”

“Now that’s creepy.” Ann hissed before she reached for her drink. “That right there? That’s the creepiest thing to think about Mona.”

“But he’s right and it is something to consider.” Akira paused before he took a long sip from his own drink. “I’m going to have to talk to Mishima about this. We should be on our guard but just in case it is a cry for help we should investigate as well. See who interacts with the posts and see if any other posts have that same feeling.” Akira murmured as he thought about it. “We’re not flooded with requests so doing this won’t interfere with anything Ann.”

“Thanks Akira.” Ann sighed. “I just feel so creeped out reading it, so anxious but at the same time I can’t just leave it alone. It might get us into some hot water but…”

“I wouldn’t expect you to abandon someone asking for help Ann.” Akira took another bite from his cake before he smiled. “That’s just not how you are and we know that. No matter what happens we will deal with it. As for now.” He paused as he took another bite. “We should meet up altogether and talk about this creepy post. We work as a team and with everyone looking at it from all angles, we should do fine.”

X

Akira was trying his best not to judge or anything but when he could feel hot gazes on him he had to at least say something. At least a “Hey you’re not as subtle as you think you’re being.” It had been nice to be mostly left alone by his classmates. When he was called on by the teachers that was something different.

As long as Akira kept on top of the questions and his homework he managed to get encouraging whispers. The moment he messed up the buzzing was loud and irritating but what could Akira really do about any of that? Not a single thing. There was nothing he could do there about it.

He had thought he would be fine with the things that he had to do but as it turned out Akira just really was not. The stares from the third years. Stares from people no matter what he was doing or who he was with.

It was not as if they even approached him. They just stared and it made Akira so uncomfortable but what could he really do? This had been out of his hands from the start. All he could do was keep his head down as he walked around the school.

Akira ignored the hot feeling between his shoulder blades. He knew that if he were to try and look behind him everyone would be finding everything but him so fascinating. Instead, Akira took the drinks he had just bought from the vending machine before he slowly looked around.

Nothing, just as he had expected. There were a few groups of students scattered here and there but nothing really jumped out at Akira. that was until he saw the group of three down at the end of the pathway.

It was not his imagination that he had seen them before. Akira had a feeling that they had been keeping an eye on him because of the teachers but here was his proof. While the school was not big, it was not that small for him to be constantly turning around and finding them.

He really did mean that he was constantly finding them when he looked around. He would look up after lunch or before school and find third years quickly looking away. Or that group lingering when he arrived at school. Or when his class had a classroom switch.

He could not even say that he was not bothered by their constant surveillance. If they were on him like this it was hard to relax. It was hard enough to walk around the school and feel comfortable in his skin. There was always something or someone. It was just hard to breathe.

Not that any of them really cared, Akira knew how it was. He closed his eyes before he popped the tab on his drink. He settled back against a pillar and watched them. They got shifty fast. He made it through about a third of his drink before they vanished. Akira remained where he was and finished his drink before he tossed it away. Shujin was basically enemy territory, he could not be his true self here and he could not relax either. From the moment he stepped through the gates until the moment he stepped back outside of them.

X

What exactly did they think he was trying to do in the library? Akira rolled his eyes as he continued to check his work. If he had not needed several books that the library had to complete his assignment he would not have come in here but he needed those books.

He wanted to complete his assignment as soon as he could because he had no idea what the next few days would bring. It was better to start assignments as soon as he got them and then just refresh his memory as the days went by. It was a wonderful idea that only helped Akira in the end when teachers sprung trick questions on him.

He turned the page and tapped his pen against his notepad as he sensed someone slowly walking behind him. He knew exactly who it was. It was the same third year that had looked as though they were having a heart attack when Akira had come in. Akira had just sat down at a desk before he had begun to work.

That third year on the other hand had whispered with others, sent someone outside of the room before they had straightened their uniform and their brown hair. Then they had started to patrol the library. They kept coming close to Akira on their sweeps as if hoping to find him doing something wrong.

Just what did they think he had come in the library to do? The third year had hushed people close to Akira for noise and ended up scolding others for being too loud and reckless. Akira on the other hand had just continued to read and study.

Their gazes were annoying but there was not much he could technically do. They were just patrolling and keeping the peace. It was not as if Akira could wave his hand and complain about harassment. He would love to do it but he knew that he could not do it.

They got in the way of what he was trying to do and that was annoying. Akira copied a passage he wanted to use for his assignment before he noted where it had come from. Then he turned the page of the book he was borrowing.

He liked to listen up on students to know how students were doing after a job was completed. He liked to know how students fared after the phantom thieves did their job. Thank goodness for school gossip and crowds. Akira usually listened in and got plenty of information.

It was a little awkward doing it with people constantly watching him but Akira found that he had enough will to ignore the pressure of hot stares. He had gotten practice at it back home but that to Shujin, Akira was really excelling at it. That was not exactly something to be proud about.

He raised his head and flicked his gaze to the side. He made eye contact with the third year. Their expression turned to a guilty one full of alarm. Akira just let a small smile spread across his face before he turned back to his work. Not a smart thing to do but he could not let them think they were being sneaky at this nonsense. They were so obvious; they should be ashamed. If they took this as a taunt so be it. Akira was not doing anything wrong here and they could see that.

X

It had taken him a while to check up on them since they were first years. It had also taken Akira more than a few minutes to shake his various tails without letting them know that they had been noticed by him. He rolled his eyes as he leaned into the water fountain.

They had only completed the job a few days ago but already he could sense the difference. The two girls had been a target for the phantom thieves. Akira knew that the taller one was along his train line but he had been unable to get too close during rush hour.

Now at least he could list in and know for certain that they had an effect. The two girls had been wrapped up in a bullying ring. They had begun to return the items they had taken from others and more importantly they had apologised to everyone and even welcomes back into their circle the friends that they had treated so harshly.

That was true forgiveness there. Akira knew that it was one of the former friends that had put the request up. he knew because Mishima had told him that. When he had been looking for information on the girls, a sort of backstory for the incidents. It had been Mishima to be the one to fill the various holes and let Akira know what kind of situation they were all dealing with.

They seriously had to thank Mishima for giving them so many legs up. Akira smiled as he heard the apologetic tone in the first girl. He had listened to the shadows before they had disappeared. He understood completely. It was no excuse but it was nice to know that they had not wanted to be warped that way.

Stress at home, insecurities and the pressure from various senior girls at school had contributed to the behaviour that the girls had fallen into. Not an excuse in any form or fashion but Akira knew that they had not wanted it that way.

The first girl’s shadow had wanted to forget everything painful. She took things that were pretty or expensive. Struck back at those who faltered because she saw herself as the same way. Not healthy but at least these girls were on the right track for now.

“I’ve been going to the guidance councillor.” The second girl confessed in a hushed voice. “Talking about my mom and how those seniors made me feel… it’s not easy to talk about it but I’m not as angry as I was. I can’t believe I was just… doing all those awful things. I made everyone around us so wretched!”

“I’ve been talking to the councillor and to my Dad.” The first girl glanced around before she continued to her circle of friends. “He’s really sorry about everything he’s forgotten and we’ve been talking! Even about Mom running off. I returned everything but that doesn’t make up for what I did or the things that I said. I’ve been thinking about what else I can do. Sorry isn’t enough. I just feel so…”

“Yeah.” The second girl sighed before another friend hugged her. “Thanks.” She said softly. “You know I’m just so sorry. I’ll never forget what I did. I was so mean! I stole and I cut up uniforms. I already said I’ll pay for replacements but the fact that I did it…”

“We forgive you.” The girl that was embracing her said softly. “I know that things were bad at home. I knew that. That you came to me and apologised? That’s the girl that I know. the one that cried, apologised and is trying to improve herself.”

“Still feel awful.” The first girl sniffed. “I can’t believe that I let this whole thing turn me into someone that would do that! I wasn’t even sorry. I didn’t even care but it’s like I just woke up.” She breathed. “I just woke up and realized what I had done and I feel so bad.” She sniffled. “So I’m glad I can talk to the councillor. I can’t believe we did those things but I’m glad we have someone to talk to this. I’m glad you forgive us too.”

“I know the true you.” The girl laughed before she hugged both girls. “And my Mom said that you guys would come around and you did. I have faith in you. I knew you didn’t mean it.” Akira gave her a glance out of the corner of his eye as he passed them. The girl that had made the request, she had a relieved smile on her face as she hugged her two friends.

Sometimes the requests they got were for people who were not that close to the distorted person. Akira never thought someone would put a name down out of love. It was interesting to see, she had wanted their hearts stolen to save them. Someone certainly understood the purpose of the phantom thieves better than most did.

X

“You’re getting better at this.” Morgana mused as his legs dangled over the beams. Akira gave a grunt in response as he pulled himself up once more. His arms bulged with the strain and so did his lungs. Every day he did a certain set and then he added to that set. Then the next day he did five more than he had done before.

“Gotta keep fit.” Akira grunted as he held himself up. he released a slow breath as he allowed himself to ease back down. “You should try working out in this form too.” He teased. Morgana gave a snort that ended up in a sneeze instead. Akira almost fell when he snickered at the faint dust that waved around. “Maybe I should clean again.” He muttered as he pulled himself up once more. “But you should do little workouts too. Have to keep fit, build that stamina.”

“Don’t worry about me.” Morgana muttered as he watched Akira pull himself back up. “You should keep worrying about building up and maintaining the strength you have. Last time I checked, I don’t fall behind, that would be you and the rest of you.”

“You.” Akira pointed out dryly as he pulled himself up and locked his arms. He gave a slow count to five before he let himself slowly drop back down. “Can transform into a car. The day that we are faster than you is the day that everything is wrong.” He muttered as he pulled himself up once more. He gave a relieved sigh when he let himself drop. “Soon I’ll be doing at least three hundred of these a day.” He teased Morgana. “Already there is a difference.”

“Yes I can see you.” Morgana muttered as Akira began his cooldown stretches. “Your body has changed and your stamina has increased. You’re stronger too, much faster than before. This is good.”

“I know it is good.” Akira grinned as he backed up so he could do more stretches. He sighed at the feeling in his arms and legs. Morning workouts were started from when he woke up. he had increased in strength and speed so he added to the variety of things that he did. “When we’re in the metaverse I can use my powers to my full potential. I don’t tire as quickly.”

He got to his knees before he stretched out and places his palms flat on the ground. he heard the sound of Morgana jumping to the desk before the cat leapt to the floor.

“You can say that again.” Morgana murmured as Akira began his push-ups. “You’re doing the most Joker. You really are.” He said softly. “But that works out for us.” He leapt onto Akira’s shoulders as Akira mentally counted. “Ryuji’s speed has increased too.”

“Ryuji was always fast.” Akira muttered as his counts made it to seven. “But his attacks hit harder and come faster. It’s all the gym, all the workouts that he is doing. He is built for speed but he has a good hit too.”

“All brawn.” Morgana snickered before Akira’s phone vibrated. “Now who could that be?” He muttered as Akira switched to doing his push-ups with one hand so he could pull his phone from his sweat pants. He saw Yusuke’s name and smiled even before he responded to Yusuke’s question to whether Akira was up or not.

Akira had not expected that before he could lock the phone again his response would show that it had been read and that his phone would begin to ring. He snorted to himself even as he answered the call. Honestly, Yusuke was so unpredictable sometimes.

“Good morning.” Akira panted as he counted his push-up count to twenty. “You’re up rather early Yusuke.” He teased as he continued to work out using one hand. He felt Morgana’s tail twitch where it lay around his neck. “What’s up this morning?”

“It seems as though I’ve called and interrupted you.” Yusuke spoke before he paused. “I wanted to see if you were free today. I know usually you make plans the day before and act accordingly but I wanted to take the chance and see if you had if not the morning free, the afternoon.”

“I’m free.” Akira grinned as he kept his push-ups slow. There was a slight burn in his shoulders but that was normal for this. When he had reached thirty, he would cool down have some coffee and food then take a bath. “You want to hang out today?” He asked before Morgana leapt from his back. He watched Morgana pace into his line of sight before he flashed the cat a smile. “The only really pressing thing I had planned for today was some supply shopping. Almost all out of lockpick supplies.” He grunted as he pushed himself back up. “We can spend time today Yusuke. Where do you want to be? Shibuya? The park?” He panted as he ran across locations. “The uh…” What was that place. “The old book town? We found some nice things when we went there right?” He grunted as he did another push-up. “Or do you want to come here?”

“We recently went to the park.” Yusuke laughed softly. “I was thinking somewhere else but you pairs of hands are better than one. I could always help you with your restocking Akira.” Just the offer made Akira feel warm. He sighed in relief as he made it to thirty. He slowly sat up before he stretched his legs and then his hands.

“You can do your part but you’re the one that wanted to hang out.” Akira laughed. “How about we take it easy and go to a museum or something? You wanted to hang out.” Akira teased. “Not work so let’s do just that. So want to go to an exhibit or something?”

“Actually that sounds like a nice idea, providing that I’m allowed to assist you with your work afterwards.” Yusuke said softly. Akira gave a low laugh before he agreed. “In that case, shall we set a time to meet up later?”

X

“It’s still early but I should at least take a look, right?” Akira checked his phone before he waited for Morgana’s response. “There should be enough time to pop over to Iwai’s place and come back in time to meet up with Yusuke.”

“You’re the one trying to go.” Morgana muttered. “I just want to get out of this crush for a bit. Even when you don’t have to go to school we get caught up and trapped like a sardine.”

“I thought you liked fish in a can.” Akira snickered softly. Morgana’s soft growl made him laugh before he gave a small sigh as he looked around him. The commuters were everywhere and Morgana was right, it was like being trapped in a sardine can. Putting up with it when going to school was one thing but on their free day? They could at least let the hustle die down by a little bit. By the time they were finished the majority of the rush would be over.”

“That’s what you think.” Morgana muttered. “And don’t forget that tonight is my treat! Boss said he has fish for me tonight so no matter what, we have to be back before dark. I don’t want to miss out.” Morgana shifted about in his bag obviously making himself comfortable. “It’s been such a long time since he brought back sushi.”

“You can always return on your own and I doubt he’s going to spring for treats like that all the time.” Akira teased. “But you’re right.” He began to ease his way through the crowd of commuters. “I want a good night’s sleep and not only that.” He admitted as he weaved his way through the crowd. “I want to look over my work as well so I would really prefer to be back before too late tonight. I’m thinking that we should come back just before or just after rush hour.”

“It seems almost as if every hour is rush hour.” Morgana muttered when Akira made it to the stairs. “Every single day it’s the same thing, so many people crammed together and in a hurry. If the train is late it is even worse.”

“You might not believe me.” Akira laughed as he finally made it onto the street. He smiled at the sunlight that shined down. “But some trainlines are always empty. It’s like a ghost town. Not here and so far nowhere that we have been trying to go.” Akira laughed as he thought about it. “But still, train lines that aren’t as busy as this exist and maybe we’ll see them soon.”

X

“Oh.” Akira was delighted when Yusuke handed him over a stack of cards. “You’ve been hard at work I see.” He thumbed through them as he made notes to himself. “I thought we were going to hang out but it seems you plan on mixing business with relaxation.” Akira teased before he tucked the ability cards away.

“With the current state of things, I assumed that it was better if I give them to you as soon as possible. We have accumulated quite the amount.” Yusuke finished dryly. “I’m actually amazed at how many cards we now have. The copies we possess will come in handy as we explore the metaverse.”

“It certainly will.” Akira agreed. “Because we can teach out personas these abilities. Some things you just need in a pinch or as backup. I like to fill in the holes in case something happens to the rest of you so just in case.” Akira winked. “I’ll have you covered and I can back you up. Everything you can do… I make sure I can do it too.”

“From anyone else that would come across as rather… smug.” Yusuke said softly before he laughed. “But coming from you it makes one feel quite relieved.”

“So back to hanging out and relaxing.” Akira unlocked his phone before he opened the app he had used to organize something when he had been eating. “There’s a nice pottery exhibit that opens at ten. What do you say about heading there now? We can walk around and then catch a bite afterwards. Discuss what we saw.”

“You always seem to have the best of ideas Akira.” Yusuke laughed softly. “I think something like that would be interesting to observe, especially considering the occasions that we have been observing pottery and jewels.” His tone was dry but his eyes… how did people not get this guy? Akira hid his laugh in his sleeve before he turned on his navigation. The proper one not the one for the metaverse.

“Well hopefully none of the exhibits will grow hands or eyes and try to make a run for it.” Akira teased back in the most serious tone he could manage while his face fought him. The urge to laugh… it was difficult to resist.

“With our experiences in such matter I think we will have that covered.” Yusuke smiled. “Although I think it will be frowned on if we end up treating those the way we treat the others.”

“No praise for the hard workers.” Akira teased before he finally released his laugh. “Come on, I have the directions to get there. We have to go to a different train line.” He took out his card and wagged it. “And don’t worry about paying the fare, we have this covered… who knows… maybe there is a job for the phantom thieves.” He winked.

X

“Well.” Akira grinned as he stretched when they made it back to Shibuya. “That was nice pity that the train was so crowded on the way back.” He eyed the station and the bustling commuters before he glanced back to Yusuke. “I was thinking of making a loop and going back to LeBlanc what do you want to do?”

“I believe that I offered to assist you in restocking supplies.” Yusuke said softly before he nudged Akira to the side. They watched others board and depart the train before Yusuke spoke again. “When you say make a loop I assume you mean that you plan on taking the nearest stairs to above and making your way around the streets until you make it back to the station at the gate closest to yours?”

“I see you understand fully.” Akira laughed. “Except that I need to go to the farthest side. There are some buns that are usually half off on this day so I like to buy a certain amount. Then we have to go to the main street because I really do need more crafting supplies.” He muttered. “I’ll be checking some of my usual stores to see if they have been doing things like restocking… you know how it is.” He watched the train move off before he smiled at Yusuke. “So you up for it? It’s still fairly early.”

“It felt as though we accomplished so much.” Yusuke gently flicked back some of his hair as he watched Akira. “We did do so many things but here we are back where we started and barely any time passed at all. It certainly makes you wonder.”

“Maybe we were in the Metaverse for a bit.” Akira teased as he kept his voice low. “Least we had a good time and we enjoyed some nice food.”

“I noticed we did not try the coffee or the curry. Some things just have no equal… correct?” Yusuke smiled. Akira smiled back before he gave a small nod of agreement. “I fear Boss and the LeBlanc have us thoroughly spoiled. I suppose you as well. Your own creations have an addicting flavour.”

“Who has the sweet tongue now?” Akira snorted before he took a step towards the stairs. Yusuke followed him so they side by side weaved through the various commuters. “I’m getting somewhere that’s for certain. Sojiro makes sure to teach me every chance I get. Also watching you guys helps me with my own ideas.”

“In that case I’m glad we can help.” Yusuke smiled as Akira took the first step up the stairs. “But maybe I should have brought another bag along with me. In case you find things out of the ordinary.”

“Bandages and ointments would be a real steal.” Akira sighed as he thought about it. “There are these limited-edition ointments that I keep finding but there are never enough. I can’t even order them; in Mementos they are perfect for on the spot first aid.”

“Maybe today is your lucky day.” Yusuke murmured. “I’m hoping I may find some of my own supplies. I try to buy things in bulk but your way is rather amusing.”

“Only because I split it between everyone.” Akira laughed. “And that has its own fun in it too. Sometimes I find a box of snacks that cost like a thousand yen so I just split them among us. We’re going to eat that way before the expiry date hits you know?”

X

“Nice.” Ryuji sighed as he kicked his feet back. “We got five in one go.” He smiled as he leaned against Akira. Akira smiled as he checked his phone. Around them various commuters headed into the station. “Man I’m tired.” Ryuji groaned. “We did so many of those things back to back but it was worth it. Made it down another floor too; Mementos is endless.”

“No it’s not.” Morgana muttered from where he was inside of the bag. Akira patted the bag on his lap as he continued to scroll through the site. “Else that would be really troublesome. It’s just big…” Morgana trailed off. “There’s an end to it! We just have to keep at it.”

“Well those big blocks react to how the public sees us right?” Ryuji sighed. “But most of these jobs are barely going to have an effect on how the public thinks about us. Let’s just be a bit honest about that okay? That’s just how it is.” Ryuji sighed. “And we have to accept that. I’m honestly cool with that because we’re helping people. Can you believe that slime bag of an advisor Akira?”

“He blamed everyone but himself.” Akira shook his head as he recalled one of the targets they had just confronted. The man had been tricky to defeat but once they had found his weakness it had been a case of just exploiting it. “The things he did to those who came to him… disgusting.”

“He’ll confess to his crimes so that’s good.” Ryuji swung his feet as he spoke. “But there really are some shitty adults out there. We need to do everything we can do to help the people they hurt.” His voice dipped. “Shitty adults.”

“We got this.” Akira patted Ryuji’s arm before he sighed. “But you are right. There are so many adults out there that take advantage of others. Hurt people just for fun. Their hearts are corrupted.” So many people around here had their troubles. “And it’s not just shitty adults.” Akira reminded him.

“Yeah.” Ryuji smiled. “It isn’t. kids can be shitty too. Like those pieces of shit that we had to stop. I hope we never see those assholes again. Who pics on people who can’t help themselves? They were proud of it too. Damn pricks.”

“Even though the public won’t think much of us for doing them I’m glad that we did.” Akira admitted as he watched people go on by. “Because no one else would look at them and lend a hand. I think of our work kind of lending the necessary hand.” He paused before he laughed. “Besides if we help enough people the rumours spread on and the people who need help reach out… and our reputation grows even more.”

“That’s they you’re our leader.” Ryuji laughed. “Man, I can’t even try to think about all of that.” Akira jostled him and Ryuji jostled him back. “I’m serious man!” Ryuji sighed as he stared at the sky. “I’m hungry for ramen.” Akira rolled his eyes before he laughed, it seemed he was hungry for ramen too.

X

“We’re all here together.” Akira sighed as he and Ryuji approached the table. “And why did you and Yusuke get your orders first Ann?” He muttered as he slid into the booth. Ann flicked him a smile as she kept her tray in front of her. Yusuke switched from looking outside the window. Morgana peeked out the bag for a moment before he settled back down.

“It’s because you two ordered a lot of junk.” Ann answered as Ryuji slid in next to her. She gave him and his tray a glance before she stole two of his fries. “I’m surprised you’re back so soon.”

“Out.” Ryuji scolded before he tapped Ann’s hand when it tried to make a return. “And I eat perfectly fine. Someone who can inhale an entire cake then go for pie really shouldn’t be talking.” Ann gave him and glance and Ryuji rolled his eyes. “How the hell are you even a model.” He muttered as he opened his first burger. “But at least we have the fo-“ He paused before he picked up a small container. “The fish sticks Mona.”

“I bought something too.” Akira unwrapped his first burger and took a bite. He leaned back in the booth and gave a slow glance around them. People went around the Bigbang burger. He could see a business man attempting the challenge and his heart went out in sympathy for them. Akira still had a few more to do.

“Nothing spicy.” Morgana muttered as he poked his head out. Akira watched him take a few fish sticks from Ryuji before he retreated into the bag. “Now that we’re all here…guys.”

“Last job that we had lined up right?” Ann sighed as she stirred her drink slowly with her straw. “Unless something popped up while we were at it. Those were all the jobs we could find. We might have some free time for a bit.” Her gaze moved to the table and her phone before she smiled. “Unless we wake up tomorrow and there are a bunch posted.”

“Don’t call that on us Ann.” Akira took a drink from his soda before he settled back in his seat. Ryuji was facing him and Yusuke was next to him. He took a moment to eye their surroundings before he smiled. “But good job everyone. We’ve been exploring and we’ve managed to take care of all the outstanding jobs.”

“It feels like we’re stronger too.” Yusuke said softly as he dusted his fingers off in his tray. The majority of his sandwich was gone. “As you said Ann, we just might have some free time.”

“That doesn’t mean we’ll slack off.” Akira unlocked his phone and thumbed through a few posts. “And we talked about it for a few times but about that weird post-“

“Oh that.” Ryuji groaned. “I saw that again. It’s up! It’s just that it doesn’t stay up that long. Blink and then boom it’s gone but not before creeping the hell out of us.”

“I find it creepy too.” Ann shuddered. “The latest ones are creepy and I can’t put my finger on the reason why. Maybe different people are posting them? Because the last few were…” Her fingers trailed along the table. “That was just weird.”

“It’s freaking me out.” Ryuji muttered. “I can’t be the only one. Akira?”

“I wanted to see what the rest of you think.” Akira locked his phone and placed it on the table. “But this entire post just gives me a bad feeling.” He sighed. “We don’t have anything to go on so that just makes it worse. We’re just freaked out here and we can’t even do anything about it really. That’s what makes this so irritating.”

“He’s right, it’s the lack of information that worries us.” Yusuke said softly. Akira nodded as he ate a few of his fries. Ryuji was on his second burger. “I had assumed that since the post kept repeating we may gain more information.”

“That doesn’t seem to be the case.” Morgana stuck out his head before he sighed. “There’s not much we can go on here. We don’t know who they are and what they are talking about.”

“But they are giving me a seriously bad vibe.” Ann winced before she glanced around. “But you guys are right about not being able to do anything for now. I guess we just monitor the posts.”

“Creeps me out man.” Ryuji muttered before he sighed. “But free time means I can put in some extra hours at work at the library too.”

“I’m glad to hear you tack that on.” Akira murmured dryly. “I thought I would have to remind you that you have revision to do.” He met Yusuke’s gaze. “How are you doing? I know Kosei moves differently to us but I don’t want that we get in the way of your studies.”

“You won’t.” Yusuke smiled as he leaned back. “I’ve been more than sufficient up to this point. There is no reason to be concerned about my grades. There will be a few tests but I’m already prepared.”

“Must be nice to be prepared.” Ryuji sighed. “I don’t even want to think about what finals will be like.” He popped open the top for his salad with a grumble. “I just know it’s going to be a bunch of ass.”

“Only if you don’t revise.” Ann shot back before she groaned. “I don’t want to think about any of this. Don’t go jumping ahead to finals Ryuji!” She lowered her head before she groaned again. “I suck at so many subjects.”

“I can tutor you too.” Akira laughed. “I’m already saving Ryuji, might as well save you as well.” He teased.

“Might as well put this streak of free time to good use.” Ann laughed. “I’ll take you up on that offer. Guess we’re the studying phantoms for a bit.”

“Way to depress me Ann.” Ryuji muttered.

“You can come along too, we wouldn’t want to leave you out.” Akira smiled. He watched Ann and Ryuji fall into a low back and forth so he leaned closer to Yusuke. “And this free time means we can take time to pop in and get some inspiration for you.”

“You are right about that.” Yusuke murmured. “I accept. Both the studying assistance and the recommendation. It feels marvellous to sketch while I’m in that world.”

“And I don’t mind lending a hand.” Akira smiled.

X

“Do you have any other expression on your face than that scowl?” Iwai’s voice startled Akira; the magazine that he had been browsing almost fell to the ground. He gave Iwai his full attention but the man continued to frown at him. “Kid.” Iwai shook his head. “Your face speaks for itself.”

“I wasn’t trying to say anything.” Akira joked as he folded up the magazine. He had said that but as he focused he could feel the shift in his body. Had his shoulders always been this tense? Damn this was not good at all. ”Just reading.”

“That’s what you have to say huh.” Iwai put up his feet as he studied Akira. Akira wished that the usual customers were around lurking the way they usually were but of course it had to be empty today for Iwai to give him his full attention. “Come here for a sec, let’s talk.”

“This sounds serious.” Akira stood in front of the counter but Iwai just gave him a blank look. “What?” Iwai gestured for him to come around the counter. “Ah…” He came around the counter and stood before the older man.

“Not poking my nose into kid business or anything like that but even a blind man could see that your interest in these collector items have shifted.” Iwai’s gaze was a heavy persistent one. “You made some noise about modification but I get the feeling that you really are serious about modifying these things. What’s up? a video game being all the rage or something?”

“I couldn’t just think it was cool?” Akira asked. That got him a long look that made him want to ask. “You can say it’s about a fantasy-like world. Has all my focus right now.”

“And you can’t let fantasy weapons be just weapons, you want to bring the normal into that world? Damn kid games.” Iwai muttered. “That explains the stuff you’ve been tossing at me lately. How badly do you have to suck at those prizes games? Can’t get the one you want?”

“Story of my life.” Akira laughed. “Can’t get first, second or third prize. Always getting the scraps.” He took a step closer to Iwai. “But about modification. Can you really lend more of a hand than you are doing already?”

“Depends what you can bring me.” Iwai watched him before he gave a low laugh. “But considering what you’ve been doing so far. I’m not that worried about it.”

X

Sometimes the days were hot and sometimes the rain came unexpectedly. Akira had his umbrella in his bag but he took shelter just outside the station and let raindrops drop onto his outstretched hand. The rains were a blessing. He had been wishing for something to cool the earth down. The weather had effects on Mementos and some of the effects could be a little…wince inducing.

When outside was scorching the shadows could suffer the consequences. The first time Akira had confronted a shadow that was on fire…it had been a shock. He had hurried the battle and his orders along. No need to keep the shadow suffering. If he had needed that particular shadow at the time, he would have done his best to capture it.

Sadly, it was a persona that Akira already possessed so he had worked to swiftly put the shadow out of its misery. The heat did not affect just the shadows, it affected the thieves too. Or to be more precise, it affected their wallets because they ended up having to use their supplies more.

If they messed up or stepped wrong, the shadows demands could be rather…expensive. The gall of some of these shadows. Akira usually laughed when he returned from Mementos but usually in the moment, he was not one for laughing.

They wanted specific drinks and bandages, exactly who were they to make demands? They were lucky Akira had cold drinks on him to begin with. He knew that they were thieves but it really felt like a shakedown when a shadow had someone hostage and they had to go look for their supply bag so…they could give the shadow the exact cold drink they wanted.

Akira at that point usually wanted to destroy that shadow out of spite. If they usually did not have his friends held in such circumstances Akira would destroy them but he could not. When he got his friends back though; all bets were off.

The metaverse was certainly something and Akira did not mean than in a flattering way. He let a smile linger as he watched the rain fall. If they were to go to the metaverse now they would certainly be in for an interesting run. Rain seemed to bring out the stronger shadows. Once in a while a good dirty challenge was good enough, once in a while though.

Akira heard the splashing of a nearby puddle before he felt someone grab onto his arm. If it had not been for the sweet scent that caught him a split second before the hands grabbed at him things might not have ended pretty. Instead Akira laughed as he guided Ann to a better spot to avoid the rain. “Morning Ann.” He greeted.

“Akira.” She laughed as her hands held his elbow. “You’re out in this two?” Akira would have responded but the sight of Ryuji appearing behind her with Ann’s bag made him give her a considering look instead.

“Nice weather huh.” Ryuji sighed as he leaned against the wall. “You’re out in this two leader?” He tilted his head so he could watch Akira. “It’s wet today man.”

“And yet you guys are still going somewhere?” Akira turned so he could face them both. “What’s up?”

“We’re going to the hospital.” Ann said softly as she squeezed his arm. “That’s what we’re doing right now.”

“Cheer her up, smuggle in a few healthy things and a few things to read. One those cheap games, you know the type Akira. sort of addicting and cheap the taste of childhood right?” He laughed as he watched the rain fall. “Keep Shiho from being bored and keep her from straining herself.”

“We can’t exactly take her sweets.” Ann said softly. “I mean I would because I know it would cheer her up but her body isn’t ready for that yet.” She looked down for a moment and Akira let her ride out the silence before she sighed softly. “Soon. Soon she is going to be ready and I plan to be right there.”

“Obviously.” Ryuji snorted. “Like where else would you be? If you can manage it you will be right there.”

“Ah Akira.” Ann tugged at his arm. “You want to come along too? ignoring how the weather decided to change the moment we were buying apples…” She sighed. “It is a nice day. Shiho wouldn’t mind, I think after all the talking I do I think she would like to see you.”

“Yeah between me and Ann we talk about you… a lot.” Ryuji laughed. “It’s fun isn’t it? But we adore you so much man. Course we’re going to talk about the guy who changed it all.”

“Not this time.” Akira said softly. He noted Ryuji and Ann’s disappointment and shook his head. “I already have plans today so not this time. I would like to see Shiho again too. I only met her a few times. Everything else I’ve heard is from your guys. I’d like to see how she is doing but since I can’t this time…” Akira fumbled in his bag until he found what he was looking for. “Orange?”

“I’ll tell her it was from you.” Ryuji laughed as he stroked the orange when Akira turned it over. “Seriously Joker you’re something else you know that?” Akira gave him a wide wink before he pulled Ann into a hug. “Hey am I gonna get one those too?” Ryuji teased when Akira pulled back.

“Obviously.” Akira teased as he moved to drag Ryuji into the hug. Their laughter bounced around and it felt so carefree. Akira hugged them close and smiled.

X

Seeing Ryuji and Ann had been a good thing; Shiho had been in the back of his mind all this time. Ann talked about her from time to time. To explain why she was late or why she couldn’t make a day that Akira wanted to go into Mementos. To see Ann continue with her love for Shiho, to see that Ryuji went along too it just felt right.

Akira dried his glasses with a smile; he knew the phantom thieves hates the glasses. Well most of them did, Morgana thought the disguise was cool. Akira had borrowed the idea but it still counted. He frowned at the few smudged before he cleaned them again.

Running into them on a day like this was nice; Akira liked seeing that no matter what they were connected. He would see them in the station, at school. They would come and seek him out no matter where he was. That meant something to him.

In a place like this he had connected with people so perfect for him. Akira glanced through his glances once more before he shrugged and sighed. They were good enough for now. The rain had been an unexpected surprise but some stores liked to trot out specials for those rainy days.

Akira was fairly certain that he had marked all the stores that had rainy specials but it was always good to check again. He just added it to the rotation.

Things that he had to check for included stores and vending machines. New channels and little lotteries as well. Akira had always had good luck at those things. Now he got to put it to a good cause.

Who would have thought that a high school student would be watching sales and specials like this? There were maybe students who had to balance school, work and keeping it down at home but- Akira was not like that at all. He was watching the flow of things for the sake of his team.

Akira stepped into a puddle and kept going; he was so grateful for his friends. They made it easy to breathe. A city as huge as this and he could simply disappear in the crowd that was never possible back home.

Now even with everything that clung to him, Akira could disappear. He spotted a banner proclaiming a half off special and he laughed. Now that was exactly what they needed. A flash of something out of the corner of his eye made him slow down. He did not look around right away but Akira slowly shifted as he walked so he could look behind him.

There was a feeling of eyes on him and not just that. Something familiar. “What is it?” Morgana asked softly from the bag.

“Nothing that we have to worry about for now.” Akira gave a longing glance towards the sale. He seriously wanted to take a look but his shoulders felt heavy. “If we have a tail, I’ll lose it.” He murmured softly before he merged with the fast-moving crowd. “We’ve gotten good at that.” He breathed under his breath as he quickened his pace.

X

“Akira.” Yusuke had caught him by the hand before Akira could take another step. Akira felt warmth spread through his arm but he fought back the feeling as he faced Yusuke and stepped to the side. “I thought that was you.”

“Everyone’s out and about today.” Akira slipped a little further to the side so that commuters could pass them easier. “I should have sent out a message asking who was doing what.” Akira joked. “What are you doing around here?” Yusuke was in his casual clothes and there was no canvas by his side. Not even the extra bag that he held his art supplies. It made Akira more than a little curious.

“A little bit of investigation but it was a meeting…” Yusuke’s eyes flickered from a shadow before he shook his head. “Nothing of real importance; it was over sooner than I thought it would be. When it had been suggested to me I had pictured an all-day something… it was over rather quickly.”

“Does this have to do with having somewhere to have your works?” Akira asked softly. Yusuke hesitated before he nodded. “We did talk about this before.” Akira pointed out. “There was that guy before too, what are you planning on doing?”

“Money is a necessary evil but I can’t I won’t sell myself for art. To structure a persona just for the sake of interest and sales…” Akira watched the way that Yusuke’s hands trembled before he visibly forced himself to still. “I want my art to be enough. I understand the give and take of the art world, it’s so ugly.” He said softly. “But we do need money, paints, canvases all of these things require money. To be on display… to sell to those who understand the art.”

“Even though as you noted yourself some of them can be pretentious. They don’t know about art but most just want the reputation of seeming to know about it.” Akira said softly. “It’s what really gets under your skin right? To be known but what a journey you have ahead of you.”

“Constantly cutting to the heart of the matter.” Yusuke’s laugh was faint before he sighed. “You truly do see all of me- all of us. I don’t think I’ve had that before. I doubt Ann or Ryuji have either.”

“I never saw someone like this guy either.” Morgana piped up. “But Yusuke nobody can direct the flow of your art and passion but you. You’re on your journey but the one that has to make the steps is you. Even if you’re alone at first.”

“Sometimes a new road begins by someone making a simple footpath.” Akira said softly. “Say Yusuke, if you’re not busy why don’t you come back with us? It should be pretty slow back there. You can look at the Sayuri and I can make you something. What do you say?”

X

“The things that you do for us.” Yusuke had turned to look back at the station. “You do it so naturally without a care. You take us under your wing the moment you sense a disturbance.”

“I’m not a hen.” Akira laughed as he looked ahead. Yongen was still busy, not as busy as Shibuya but there was still some activity. He had noted the deduction he needed to make for his fares since he had covered Yusuke but it was fine. That was such a small amount and having Yusuke with him was far better than fretting about what money was spent.

Akira would earn it back through Mementos or his part time jobs anyway. Sojiro trusted him enough that Akira could come back as late as he needed which did wonders for training and part time jobs. He just wished there was a way he could have someone else do things for him while he was at work. Not Morgana… no opposable thumbs and people would find it strange, a cat washing clothes.

“I wasn’t thinking of a hen but that is a nice image too. Maybe a different bird… a swan?” Yusuke was just a step behind Akira. “A duck?”

“A swan like the boat?” Akira laughed as he recalled that bit of fun. His arms had gotten quite the workout. He had seen a new face of Yusuke’s too. “Swans are pretty cool you know. Strong, brave and rather fearless. A bit of an attitude; ducks and geese too.”

“Maybe a hen is a better analogy.” Yusuke muttered as they stopped outside of LeBlanc. Akira bit back his laugh as he watched Yusuke’s face, the signs of unease were almost gone. That did not mean all was fine, far from it. They still had a lot to uncover; Akira could see that Yusuke had a lot to get off his chest. If he needed a distraction to warm up… Akira had him more than covered.

“Is that a hint to wanting to eat chicken? Or wanting to be cuddled under my feathers?” Akira joked as he pushed the door open. The small bell made his stomach warm a bit as he stepped in and Yusuke followed. Just that he almost tripped over a box when he stepped to his side.

“There you are.” There were two customers eating curry in the store. One in the booth by the stairs and the other in the middle booth. “Those came for you while you were out, I was about to have them moved under the counter. What do you keep buying anyway?” Sojiro muttered as he wiped his hands. “You better not be wasting your mon-“ He had obviously caught sight of Yusuke. “Hey there, glad to see you make it back.”

“Don’t smother me in love or anything.” Akira snickered as he shoved the box further out the way. He broke the seal and gave a small nod at the top items. They had come faster than he had expected but that was not a bad thing. “I’ll run these upstairs and come back… can I have some food for Mona too?”

“You’re abandoning me?” Morgana muttered before he sighed. “Well I’d actually like some cool breeze for once. I’ve been crushed in here all day.”

“And you’ve been wonderful company the entire time.” Akira laughed as he stood up and dusted his hands. “I’ll be right back, going to sort Morgana out and put these down… I can sort you out with a coffee first Yusuke it would only take-“

“I’ll be serving the coffee.” Sojiro dryly interjected. “Come to the counter Yusuke. It’s been a while since I’ve seen you.” Akira allowed himself one small smile and eye roll before he took the box up. He moved through the café and quickly noted the customers before he made his way up the stairs. Morgana leapt up the moment he made it to the top and Akira put the box and bag down before he raced back down. Morgana’s food and water, he picked up before he went back upstairs.

“I don’t know why I thought it was a small amount when we bought it.” Morgana muttered when Akira took out the first package. “It sounded like so little but this is a lot.”

“That is my crafting concerns gone for a bit.” Akira sighed. “I need more of those special combinations. Just because you don’t have a persona that can strike an enemy’s weak point doesn’t mean you can’t do something just as effective.”

“That’s our Joker for you.” Morgana lowered his head to the water bowl first. “Always thinking how everyone can play a part.”

“Do I really?” Akira laughed as he put aside his book that had come in the package. He had not thought those would get boxed together but same company he guessed. “I just don’t want anyone to get hurt so I want the battles over as soon as possible. Drawing it out only works against us in the end. Things like those items…” Akira sighed as he thought about them. “They allow others to gather their strength. That’s what we need the further down we go. I get the feeling there will be less places to take breaks.”

“And you would be right.” Morgana switched from the water bowl to the food bowl before he raised his head after a few bites. “But you seem to have a handle on all of this. You’re always diligently making supplies and training even without me nagging you.”

“Only thing I need you to nag me to do is go to sleep.” Akira joked. “And these days I don’t need that so much.” He tucked the box onto the low shelf on the bookcase. “The window’s open and you have your food so I’ll be with Yusuke for a bit… unless you need company.”

“Just go already.” Morgana muttered. “Oh! Bring back some of that tuna snack if you two go back outside. You know the one it’s at the mart.”

“I’ll keep it in mind.” Akira laughed. “That to leave with my wallet.” He flicked Morgana’s ears before he got to his feet and dusted off his pants; a glance around himself and he jogged back down the stairs.

X

“This suits you, this quiet atmosphere.” Yusuke said as he paused his quiet drinking. His gaze moved from the Sayuri to rest squarely on Akira himself. “You seem a part of this now, this pace seems a part of you.”

“I consider it to be I’m connected to this place now.” Akira wiped the counter before he glanced at Sojiro. The man’s attention was on the daytime show on the Tv. “I learned how it runs, I live here.” Akira laughed softly. “I’m a part of this now and when I have my friends here, I only feel more connected to this place.”

“In it’s own way it’s become your own strength. A sort of calm quiet beauty.” Yusuke’s words were faint and Akira was certain the words were not fully for him. Yusuke’s eyes had gone wandering again back to the Sayuri.

“So what do you want to do?” Akira leaned on the counter to catch Yusuke’s attention. It got him Yusuke looking at him once more. “You’ve been thinking over and over what the Sayuri means. Ann helped you understand that it was love so what do you want to do?”

“There are so many types of love. I feel almost as if we dismiss them because those connections are just supposed to be there. We cling to the more obvious; the flashy dirty parts of love. The ones that make you hurt and burn.” Yusuke said softly. “But there’s a sort of warmth that comes from these softer types of love. I doubt many would be interested in it. I doubt they would understand it.”

“But you want to try and capture it?” Akira sensed Sojiro turning around so he stopped leaning on the counter. “Tackling the unknown; you know Yusuke you might not think so but to me it kind of sounds like you. When I first met you, you were obsessed with capturing beauty. Now it’s love you want to capture so you can show the beauty in it.”

“But I am afraid.” Yusuke admitted. “That type of love… obsession… being naked. Being honest.”

“You’ve already confronted yourself. You said you wanted to see the truth with your own eyes. It doesn’t have to be right away it can be bit by bit. That’s fine.” Akira took Yusuke’s empty coffee cup away from him. “We’ll be right with you the entire time.” Akira could only catch Yusuke’s gaze and pour his conviction in his tone. “We’ll be backing you up Yusuke.”

X

“Morgana likes the warmth of the bath. The majority of the scents?” Akira wrapped his towel around his waist as he spoke. “Not so much but I read that a cat’s nose is far more sensitive than ours. It might be torture having to smell some the combinations sometimes.”

“I’m not attached to any particular scent but I think that some of these baths have unique effects.” Yusuke closed his eyes as he sank into the bath. Akira tested the water in relief before he joined Yusuke. “My skin usually feels revitalized. Sometimes I even feel as though I’ve regained energy.”

“It’s the baths.” Akira sighed. “I love coming here but I agree with Ryuji and the old men. They like it steaming hot. It’s why I like to come here on days I know that it will be slow. It’s a relief to be able to stay in as long as possible. I look like a lobster if I try and linger and others are here.”

“What an amusing thought.” Yusuke laughed softly. Akira watched him push a wet hand through his hair before he laughed again. “One truly does fair such things when confronted with such relentless heat.”

“It’s damn hot.” Akira laughed as he submerged himself to his neck. He sighed because the water was just right. “I haven’t even really done anything today but I’m so wiped out. Isn’t it kind of funny? I barely did anything today. You could argue that this was the most relaxing day I’ve ever had since this thing started yet look at me.” Akira laughed. “Here I am soaking it up and it’s so heavenly.”

“Whether or not you worked hard this is a reward.” Yusuke’s soft voice bounced around the quiet bath. “Your body knows how much you work. Your mind might think one thing but your body tells a different story and processes different needs.”

“This from someone who frequently rejects all body desires.” Akira laughed as he faced Yusuke fully. “For art? If you could master fasting I think you would.”

“That idea haunts me constantly.” Yusuke murmured. “I think of all those in the past who were able to move beyond the body’s needs and embrace the desires of conflicts of the mind. I envy them.”

“Food and relaxation is good.” Akira shook his head. “Without peace we would have nothing to look forward to. Without hope the realm of despair would be endless. Without a break there is just endless work. There needs to be-“

“A balance? An opposite to the things around us?” Yusuke said softly. “I’m aware of that but when my hand aches I find it irritating and distracting to have to pay attention to my body. On the other hand when I feel no need to create I find the smells and flavours of food to be rather… enticing.”

“So it is more like you wish you could turn it on and off.” Akira teased. “I can get that, sometimes you don’t want to be hungry. Sometimes the excitement just robs you of everything but the excitement in your stomach.” He smiled. “But then life kicks in and remind you.” He teased as he poked Yusuke’s shoulder with a wet finger. “That you’re a person and people have limits. The body needs food and rest.”

X

“I have to return to the dorms.” Yusuke looked up from where he was packing his bag. Akira smiled as he looked at him. He had already changed into his clothes for sleep but he would still walk Yusuke to the station. “Thank you for having me over.”

“It was a plus for me too you know.” Akira laughed before he checked his bed. Morgana was snoozing away by his pillows. “You helped a lot today in more ways than you know.” The baths were not the only things that had soothed Akira, talking with Yusuke made him feel at ease. “Knocked some work out of the way today. It’s a good thing that package came before we got back.”

“I also have things to work on when I have the time.” Yusuke’s hand smoothed over his bag. “I would work on them in the train but I fear forgetting where I am and missing my stop.” When Akira’s lips twitched Yusuke gave a small shrug. “It has happened before when I was sketching.”

“In that case.” Akira laughed as he moved for the staircase. “Let’s keep things like that for rooms for now. Unless you plan or working on them during our breaks as well.”

“That is something to consider.” Yusuke murmured as they descended the stairs. Akira noted the dim café before he picked up the containers he had left too cool when he and Yusuke retreated upstairs. “I’ll bring a small pack along on our future excursions.”

“Just don’t push yourself.” Akira pointed out as he handed the containers to Yusuke. “Hopefully you’ll eat these on time.” He playfully scolded. “Don’t get caught up and forget about them.” He paused as he was reminded of another simple fact about Yusuke. “Don’t draw them instead of eating them either.” He lightly laughed. “Eat them.”

“I understand.” Yusuke tucked the containers carefully away before he moved for the door. “Do you think the rush would have slowed down by now?”

“It’s Yongen so it shouldn’t be too bad.” Akira admitted as he followed Yusuke into the street. Already lights were out and the people around were business people lightly stumbling around. “But it’s still Tokyo.” He teased. “Let’s get going.” He gestured to the side street that was rarely used even though it led right to the station. They had to pass quite a few drunks along the way. The evening had just gotten started but there they were. “Feels cool tonight.” Akira sighed. “Or maybe the bath is lingering.”

“It just maybe a combination of both.” Yusuke said softly as they past store after store. The smell of food was nice but Akira was full. “It’s been a fun time.”

“When I’m with you.” Akira smiled as they entered the station. “When I’m with all of you.” He corrected as his eyes adjusted to the station. “My body feels lighter.”

“That’s what I’m sure we all feel when we speak with you.” Yusuke inclined his head before he looked towards the gates ahead. “Maybe you are our light and we your refuge. It certainly can’t be easy to carry such a burden.”

“But I’m not doing it alone. I have you guys.” Akira lightly jostled Yusuke and got a smile in return. His hands ached but this was still new. He patted Yusuke on the shoulder and received another smile in response. Then he watched him go.

X

“Hey.” The voice was quiet and familiar.” Akira leaned back as he crouched in front of the vending machine. Mishima had an uncertain expression on his face. “Can I talk to you for a few minutes about something?” Akira grabbed the soda he had stooped down to buy and got back up.

He took a moment to access his surroundings. He did not see any third years but that did not mean they were not around or not watching. It could just mean they had just finally graduated from the online school of how to sneak.

Still, Mishima had some timing didn’t he? Akira had been in the same class with him for the whole day. In fact, Mishima had been there when Ann and Ryuji had come to talk to him during break. He had been there when Akira had been helping Ann out as well.

It seemed he had picked the time Akira was truly alone to seek him out and that could only mean one thing. Phantom thief business. Which was not bad but Mishima could come to him when Ann and Ryuji were around or at least Ryuji. Akira and Ryuji had been on the roof together during lunch. Akira was positive that Mishima had seen Ryuji come by the door to pick him up when lunch started.

But if Mishima wanted a one on one what could Akira really do but deal with it? Deal with it and hope no new rumours started bouncing around. The last thing they needed was whispers about him bullying Mishima or some crap like that.

“Sure.” He popped the tab of his drink and leaned against the wall by the vending machine. “Want to tell me what’s up? Is it something you want t tell me outside of school? Want to meet up later?” Akira had made plans but not confirmed them. They could delay a bit.

“No we can deal with it right here.” Mishima gave an uncertain glance around him before he cleared his throat and brought up his phone. Akira had a moment of wondering what this was about until he saw the site and the logo. “Uh remember that thing you were talking about before?”

Akira had a bad feeling about this. He looked at Mishima’s phone before he nodded as his gut clenched. “I told you to take a look and see if there were anything like it. Any patterns, any hints to anything along with anything we should pay attention to.”

“Yeah.” Mishima breathed before he sighed. “I get why the other posts bother you. They sort of bother me too but this one.” Mishima took the phone out of Akira’s face before he did something. Akira frowned at a post he did not remember seeing. “I took it down before it was up for too long. An hour the most but it was really hard to get rid of it.”

Akira read the post and felt his stomach twist. Outright there was nothing wrong it was just so weird. It was such a strange post but at the same time it did not feel like trolling either. It gave him a bad feeling to look at it. “I’m glad you brought it to my attention.” Akira noted the time stamp and committed it to memory before he met Mishima’s gaze. “Were there anymore like this after you took it down?”

“No but…” Mishima trailed off. “I couldn’t find who posted it. More than that too. It was really hard to take down and it’s so weird. If I had known who I could ban them from making more posts but…” Mishima made a face before he sighed. “I couldn’t manage to get any of that done. It took everything I had just to take it down! Here take a look.” Mishima leaned closer before he switched screens. It was a bit difficult to follow everything but Akira was able to grasp a bit and understand that Mishima had been working at that for at least a few hours. “It just wouldn’t go away.” Mishima finished glumly as he went back to the post. “Want me to send the post to you? A screen shot.”

“Yeah.” Akira agreed as his mind raced. “And you’re sure it has been taken down right?” Mishima nodded and Akira sighed in relief even as he felt out of sorts from having read the message. Whoever the poster was they were disturbingly persistent. “I think we’re going to have to take a look at this.” Akira muttered.

“I could summarize everything I’ve done up to now regarding the various posts.” Mishima offered. “In case you want to look things over and you might see something that I’ve missed or something like that.” Akira nodded and Mishima typed at his phone. A hard vibration in his pocket and Mishima sighed. “And sent… when you figure out what’s going on… will you tell me? This thing has me confused.”

“I’ll keep you informed if just so you know whether you’ll have to deal with more messages like that.” Akira finished his drink before he tossed the can into recycling. He gave a low groan because Akira just knew that this had to be brought up once again to the others.

This new creepy development could not be ignored. They needed to talk about this thing once again. He had the screenshot and information from Mishima. Akira still thought it was a bad idea but they did not have much of a choice. This thing was persistent.

X

Akira had asked Mishima for a temporary admin log in that he could show the others what had happened and he was glad he had when he got the others alone. Morgana had needed them to explain what exactly had happened. While that had been going on, Yusuke and Ann had taken his pone while Ryuji read over their shoulders.

“This needs to be left alone. There is no way we can approach this head on safely.” Yusuke let Akira’s phone rest on the table as he looked around. “This has gone from mild to directly threatening. The language used and the feelings this post evokes. This has to be a trap of some sort or someone attempting to dig information out of us.”

“It’s bad.” Ann murmured as she swirled the straw in her water. “Like this is seriously bad and look how hard Mishima had to try to get the post down!”

“The guy was at it for ages.” Ryuji agreed as he sat back in the booth. “Man I agree that we should sit this one out. It not only gives me the creeps there is no way to deal with this. It isn’t asking for help it’s coming for us! For all we know it could be the police.” He finished in a hiss. “No way that post should be able to pop back up like that over and over. It’s weird.”

“So we’re in agreement.” Akira sighed as he leaned back in the booth. His eyes bounced around the empty café before he sighed. “But I don’t think it will be as easy as just letting it disappear. This is bound to escalate but we should leave it alone for now. Mishima can’t find where it came form or even from who. That just screams about bad intentions.”

“At a later date we just might have to goad them out.” Yusuke looked as thrilled about that idea as Akira felt. “But for now we should focus on the matters that we have ahead of us. Something like this…feels nauseating.”

“It certainly feels strange.” Morgana murmured as he read Akira’s phone. “It looks strange too. don’t get what they want doing this over and over. We should keep an eye on it and see what changes for now. They may give clues if we remain silent.”

“You know this wording and the questions sort of feel like how it felt back then in the castle you know?” Ann leaned on her elbow as she watched Akira. “When my persona awakened. It felt a little like how this sounds. These questions.”

“Yeah a tiny bit.” Ryuji winced. “This is just plain creepy and I’m glad we’re keeping a distance from it. Maybe we can think up a trap for it but I think leaving it alone is the safest thing. Like Mona said. It just might turn out they get pissed and stop dropping clues if we ignore them.”

“Glad to see we agree.” Akira murmured as he took back his phone. He frowned at the information displayed before he sighed heavily. It only took a moment to make a private folder and drop everything Mishima had sent him into it. “Let’s leave this alone.” It was for their own good.

X

“Soon.” Ann swung her legs as she sat on the top of the wooden fence. “You’ve been planning an all-day trip haven’t you Joker?” She teased as she met his gaze. “I heard from Mona and Yusuke. You’ve been planning this for some time.”

“Just want to get to the bottom.” Akira laughed back as he looked around the park. He should have brought something for the ducks but this was fine. “If we start early in the day we can really put something into it. We cleared out or list of targets yet again; did it back to back even.”

“We’re just that much stronger.” Ann laughed as she tilted her head back. “But at least now I know why Ryuji’s been talking on and on about supplies. Is this work or a picnic? Because I heard you plan o cooking up a storm.”

“Come on Ann.” Akira teased. “Can’t have you guys wearing yourselves out. That wouldn’t be good for anyone.” He murmured. “I went testing and looking for new gear and weapons so that’s less things to hold us back when we’re down there.” He winked at her and she giggled. “All we need now is that day and to take everything with us. A long trip means training and loot.”

“Why do I have the feeling that this might be the real reason? You’ve been relentless with shadows lately. Milking them.” Ann teased. “I almost feel sorry for them but we have your back. Mementos isn’t exactly a walk in the park.”

“Well at least you know that much.” Akira leaned next to her as he watched the path ahead of her. “How are things going for you? You’ve been relentless yourself.”

“I do feel stronger.” Ann admitted. “I feel faster and when I’m with the rest of you it’s so much fun you know? I feel strong too when I’m backing you up. when you call on me- even when I’m a bad match up for the shadow we face… it’s exciting.”

“Well no one is going to be a bad match up if I have anything to say about it.” Akira muttered as he drummed his fingers on the fence. “And Ann, I back you guys up as much as you back me up we’re a team.” He smiled at the sun that was warming his face. “Being with you guys is fun though. Even though we’re risking our lives. There isn’t a thing I would rather do, a place I would rather be.”

“Same here.” Ann jostled him softly before she sighed. “An all-day trip. It feels as thought our entire existence just revolves around mementos now but when I think about the good we do? Totally worth it.”

X

“Now this is what I’m talking about.” Ryuji laughed as they picked up the boxes of candy. “Even though we’re only taking one box with us now this is kind of cool.”

“Please don’t go home and eat your share tonight.” Morgana growled from Akira’s shoulder. “You know you would Ryuji.”

“Speaking to the wrong one for that.” Ryuji laughed. “Talk to Ann about that. I watched her eat an entire container of crepes in the train ride home. Talk to Ann about eating these not me. I’ll eat a handful and get bored. Now if it was limited edition chips… then we might be talking. I just start eating and then whoops bag gone a few seconds later.”

“I think you mean.” Akira laughed. “That the entire box is gone in a few moments. I watch you Ryuji. You empty one bag and go for another before the first has been thrown away properly. Ten minutes and a box of chips are gone. You and Ann can hold hands in being culprits.”

“This from the guy doing the burger challenge and that is winning?” Ryuji laughed as he hefted his box a bit higher. “Man I don’t believe what I’m hearing. Yusuke didn’t believe me until I showed him pictures of the last burger. Totally insane. You were useless afterwards though.”

“You showed Yusuke?” Akira had never invited Yusuke along. He had never planned on having Ryuji there, Morgana was bad enough but Ryuji had good timing. “I wasn’t trying to make this a thing.” Or leave Yusuke out. “I was just testing myself.”

“You were so worn out when you were done it was cute.” Ryuji snickered. “Ann has the pictures saved in her phone. The one I like best is your head on the table with that bottle of water against your head. You were gone man.”

“Ugh.” Akira’s stomach remembered that clearly. “You should try it.” He had been uncomfortably full afterwards and the prizes were worth it but he had been unable to move. Unable to think. It had been horrible for those minutes. “Win us a few things.”

“Ah yeah I can’t.” Ryuji dismissed. “Maybe the first two challenges? You see the last one you did? Impossible.” Ryuji laughed. “Maybe recruit Yusuke. That pretty boy could do with some extra food.”

“Pretty boy?” Akira teased. If he had not been holding the box he would have nudged Ryuji. “Really?”

“Aw come on you can see that face of his.” Ryuji laughed. “And you know how chicks react too. if Ann didn’t know him so well, she would be flustered too. He’s a chick magnet, until he opens his mouth but some girls would like that too.”

“He’s pretty.” Akira admitted. “But you’re cute too Ryuji.” He teased.

“Uh huh.” Ryuji muttered. “Can’t shine with you two around but whatever. Yusuke could do with some fattening up some. I noticed that you’ve been trying your hand at it. Ann too but maybe I should try a hand at it too. He’s something else.”

“Invite him to the gym?” Akira suggested and Ryuji shook his head. “Already tried?”

“He does something I know but I don’t know what. Anyway.” Ryuji grinned. “This food is going to do us good in the long run. I swear I eat three times as much now.”

“Not your imagination.” Akira laughed. “We do.”

X

“Supplies check.” Akira smiled. “And I’m planning on placing some things in the locker for Ann and Ryuji to bring along on that day.”

“Nice.” Morgana rolled over before he sat up. “We have enough supplies right? Enough medical supplies?” Akira nodded. “You sure?”

“If we run out, I’ll be surprised. We’ve been cutting down on injuries lately.” Akira muttered “With the new formation and attack plans that I’ve designed we have been having less injuries. Do we get tired faster? Yes but that’s why we take so many breaks.” His fingers tapped along the desk.

“Thinking like a leader as always Joker.” Morgana’s tail swished. “Not criticizing what you’re doing. It makes sense in the long run, we take breaks, we catch our breaths. Then we keep going. With us having so many supplies we can take more breaks. We regain our energy faster.”

“I’m thinking of a longer run so yes. It is a journey so we have to treat it as such.” Akira stroked Morgana’s fur before he opened his toolbox. “It’s not as if there are any shops down there.” He laughed. “We carefully sweep each floor as we go down take what we can and move on. It’s a nice plan although it can be a little… tiring as we go along. Still we’re not as weak as we were. We all have more stamina.”

“You’re looking to get to the very bottom of this section this time aren’t you.” Morgana leapt to the top of the desk before he let his front paws dangle over. “You think that we’re going to find a target soon that should increase our awareness with the public?”

“I know that we’ve decided to leave it along for now.” Akira admitted. “But it feels as though it is somehow unavoidable. Something is coming, something big and… have you noticed it as well? How Shibuya has been feeling a bit strange lately? I think we are going to find ourselves in something big. It’s why I’ve been hoping we would find something. Maybe all of this is connected somehow.”

“Maybe Ryuji is right about the police.” Morgana yawned. “But your instincts are almost always right Joker. For now we don’t respond publicly but you have your plan already right?”

“There are two adults that I know that just might have an idea what to do about creepy messages.” Akira smiled. “One is in Shibuya and the other… well I might have to start a new part time job.” Morgana’s laugh made him laugh too.

X

“Are you certain you have enough?” Yusuke’s question made Akira look up from where he had been chopping up the vegetables. Yusuke’s smile let him know how much he was joking. Akira rolled his eyes before he went back to the chopping board. “I’m certain I can run out for another bag of vegetables and rice in case.” Yusuke teased.

“Ha ha.” Akira rolled his eyes before he pointed the knife over his shoulder. “Thanks a lot but this is enough. I just didn’t want to dip into Sojiro’s supplies.” He rolled his eyes again before he looked over his shoulder. Yusuke was stroking Morgana’s nose as the cat leaned on the counter. “Considering how long we might be down there I want to make sure we have enough and that there is enough for everyone to eat at least twice.”

“Is this a mission or a picnic?” Morgana asked before he sneezed. “Cut it out!”

“Sorry I was wondering what would happen if I tickled it.” Yusuke’s tone did not sound sorry at all. “You plan on using all of it?”

“Of course.” Akira gave a glance to the rice cooker. “There needs to be enough for everyone. It might seem like a lot now but after the first two breaks you guys will see. Ann and Ryuji like snacking when we’re in the Mona van anyway so those two should be full of energy.”

“And I’ll be full of crumbs.” Morgana muttered. “Those two are always eating and when Joker takes a hard turn-“

“It’s like you would prefer me to crash you.” Akira sighed. “If you wanted to complain you should be self-driving. It’s not as if anyone else has volunteered to drive.”

“Ryuji is not driving me.” Morgana hissed. “Uh… Ann neither.”

“Yeah I don’t trust Ann to drive.” Akira snickered. “So I’m the best and only choice unless…” He trailed off as he took up the cutting board. “Yusuke?”

“I prefer to use my time in other ways.” Yusuke’s response was just so Yusuke. “I enjoy looking outside and sketching. I would rather not have to be the one driving. I could if it were necessary but I would prefer not to.”

“Yeah in case we need a backup driver because I’m injured or just plain out of it.” Akira mused. “So Yusuke? Or Ann just in case. The worst that happens is that you guys get super dizzy when Ann’s driving.”

“Uh Yusuke.” Morgana murmured. “Can you?”

“Myself or Ryuji.” Yusuke said firmly. “And I would rather place my life in Ryuji’s hands.”

“Well then Ryuji it might be.” Akira laughed as he gently scooped the sliced vegetables into the pot. He watched for a few seconds before he laughed. “Let’s hope that nothing happens to me that requires that Ryuji has to be the one leading things shall we? Seems sort of dangerous.”

X

“Finally.” Akira sighed as he leaned out his window. “It’s time.”

“You’ve been looking forward to this for so long it’s almost as if you have business at the bottom of mementos and not me.” Morgana stretched before he leapt onto Akira’s shoulder. “But I’m eager to go too.”

“Business?” Akira thought about Igor and the twins and bit back his smile. “Who knows, maybe the mystery surrounding me is down there too.” The morning was nice and cool. It was heaven on his heated body. “We should go in just around the time of rush hour. Certainly no one will be paying us attention then.”

“In the words of Ryuji.” Morgana muttered softly. “No one is going to notice if a few pieces of trash disappear from a trashcan that’s being filled up every moment.”

“Exactly.” Akira laughed before he stretched. “I feel so energized this morning. I wonder if anyone else is up.” He tapped on the towel on his shoulder and Morgana shifted so Akira could pull it off his shoulder. He wiped his face and chest as he stared out at the early morning. Dawn was approaching, another hour and the trains would begin service.

“Didn’t you message everyone?” Morgana muttered. “Although you might have to call Ryuji to get him up or something. Ann and Yusuke are something totally different.”

“Yes they are but I feel like Ryuji is going to be on time. He’s been talking about going running on mornings so he should be up soon.” Akira stroked Morgana’s head softly before he pushed away from the window. “And the reason why you don’t know is because you said you hate the smell of the noddle place so when we had that conversation you were outside. We also talked about it in the baths… you can’t exactly go in.”

“I don’t want to go in the baths.” Morgana muttered as Akira grabbed his clothes for the day. “That noodle place smells weird; the baths are bad but you know what’s the worst?” Akira snickered as he waited for Morgana’s answer. “That bar is overpowering! The woman’s just as bad.”

“Let’s not judge.” Akira laughed as he took his first few steps down. No Sojiro yet but he knew that after he returned the man would be there. Let’s take a bath…well me.” He laughed. “And change and get out of here. I packed everything in the new bag last night and there is even room for you! And the towel you’ll have to sit on.”

“You really are worried about me getting fur on things during a time like this.” Morgana muttered as Akira scribbled a quick note to let Sojiro know he had gone to take a bath at the bathhouse. “Your priorities.”

“I just don’t want to eat fur or serve anyone fur today.” Akira left the note in plain sight as he moved for the door. “Unless.” He mused. “Does your fur have some sort of magical properties?” He teased.

X

“See you later.” Akira had his new bag over his shoulder as he waved goodbye to Sojiro. “Yusuke may come back with me.” At least he hoped Yusuke would but Akira could try.”

“Mm uh huh.” Sojiro murmured. “Oh flip the sign on your way out.” He gestured at Akira. “Try not to cause any trouble today will you?”

“Who me?” Akira laughed as he opened the door. “Didn’t I say I was trying to keep my head down?” A grunt was all he got in response as he flipped the sign when he closed the door behind him. The air smelt crisp. Akira sighed in relief before he looked around himself. Not many people were out and out but that was only to his advantage. His bag was a big on the big side.

“What are you waiting for?” Morgana muttered from the gym bag. Let’s go already!” Akira gave the street another glance before he shrugged and turned down the street that was the quickest route to the station. Not much in case of scenery but he had nothing to buy today. It was just a case of getting to Shibuya.

“I can’t wait to take another bath later.” Akira sighed as they passed the bathhouse. The drink machine needed restocking but that was not for another two days. Akira knew it needed restocking because he had been the one to buy the last two drinks. “Well I hope that it’s quiet when I come here tonight.”

“I hope they are using a different scent tonight.” Morgana muttered. “Oh well not much we can do about any of this in the end. At least we won’t get crushed in the train today.” Akira kept up his pace before he snorted.

“So you hope.” Akira corrected. “Even if the schools are out not everyone is going to stick home. It might be just as bad when you consider that some lines will have quite a few kids going to jobs or going to hang out. Not everyone is going to sleep in today.” Akira sighed. “But at least for Yongen the amount of people getting on the train should be a little less.”

“Meaning a seat.” Morgana sighed from the bag. “I can’t believe we’re catching the first train has any one else responded?”

“Ryuji did and so did Ann.” Akira took out his phone to double check. “Yusuke’s up as well so that’s everyone. They’ll make it in time for us to have a breakfast meeting before we head in. we won’t make it too heavy or anything but we can sit down and talk before we start this.”

“Why do I feel as though this breakfast meeting is for Yusuke’s benefit?” Morgana muttered softly. “You’re seriously something else Joker.”

“I just like to make certain that everyone is on equal terms.” He laughed softly. “That’s why I made extra coffee as well. I want to make sure we are all heading in on equal terms.” He laughed as he entered the station.

X

“At least tone down the grin Joker.” Ryuji ribbed him as Akira stepped on the gas. The only thing he did was grin at Ryuji who was riding next to him in the front seat. “At least pretend to tone it down.” Ryuji groaned before he laughed. “Man you’re so pumped.”

“And you’re not? Try it again Skull.” There was the sound of a bag opening in the back. “You were trembling from excitement when you showed up. I think the last time I saw you this pumped is when we started exploring the castle.”

“Are you seriously eating already?” Ryuji demanded as he leaned to look into the back. “Seriously Panther? We haven’t even left this floor properly and you’re cracking into supplies- wait.” He growled. “Where did you get those chips from?”

“Joker bought enough for everyone! Don’t be stingy Skull.” Ann snapped as there was a rustling sound. “And I want to calm down it’s been a busy morning. We had food just now but we already cleared one floor and I had to use fire. Chill.”

“There isn’t going to be enough for everyone if you stuff your face of all of them Panther. Don’t act like you won’t sit and eat the whole box I’ve seen you inhale a whole cake!”

“Cake isn’t chips!” Ann shot back. “And you’re one to talk when you can eat more than three of us combined when you’re at the beef bowl!”

“Okay okay.” Yusuke’s voice cut in. “Let’s not let this get out of hand. Joker… aren’t you going to say anything?”

“Was waiting for Mona to cut in.” Akira laughed as spun around a sharp corner. The others groaned as they were taking by surprise. “But I was waiting to see what would happen first. Panther coming up here, Skull going back there or my driving making them shut up.” A glint caught his attention and he stomped on the brakes. The van echoed with more groans and he laughed. “Fox, you took care of it before any of that could happen. Mona a treasure chest.” Akira told Morgana. “And there’s enough snacks for everyone to munch on but Panther and Skull… the two of you are the reason there are so many snacks to begin with.”

“That doesn’t sound nice.” Ann muttered as Akira got out the van. There were no shadows around so he took out his lockpick as he approached the heavily locked chest. A grin on his face he ran his hand over the lock before he got to work. “And it’s just one bag.”

“So far.” Ryuji muttered. “The flavour you said you don’t really like even.”

“Let’s not start.” Morgana muttered. “I’ll make you walk if you two don’t behave.”

“Listen to Mona.” Akira murmured as the lock popped open. “Ooh look.” He sighed as he looked inside. “Treasure.”

“Is it anything good?” Morgana called out. “Supplies? Gear?”

“Both.” Akira laughed. “But things we’ve already had so you know how that one goes.” He cheered. “The phantom thief funds flourish once more!” He teased before he gave a huge sigh. “Now onto the next chest!”

“The next floor Joker.” Ryuji called out. “At least pretend you aren’t obsessed with treasure.”

“Are we or are we not thieves?” Akira demanded as he got back into the van. Ryuji gave a heavy snort and Akira laughed. “Now… next floor?”

X

“Okay but some of these shadows?” Ryuji pointed out as they drove. “Come on man we actually know they are weak. We can like shoot them when we’re driving? Drive by?” He laughed as he leaned out the window. “Why should we stop for every single one? If we mass ambush them with bullets shouldn’t that cut it down by like half?”

“Except that we have only so much bullets.” Yusuke pointed out from the backseat. “Not that it is a bad idea, it is just that we only have so many bullets and no way to replenish them currently. We should save them for other cases.”

“Yeah.” Akira sighed as he skirted around a sharp corner. “I haven’t found a way to replenish our supply of bullets but I’m working on it.” He sighed as he watched the rails ahead. “There has got to be a way I just haven’t found it yet or unlocked that ability. I’ve been thinking about it but… well I’ll find a way.” Akira finished softly. “Trust me on this.”

“We trust you Joker.” Ann leaned forward on hand on his chair and the other on Ryuji’s. “Skull’s idea isn’t actually a bad one but you and Fox are right too. We need the bullets we have, We could always try to see if the spare toy bullets would do anything? The toy ones?” She sighed. “But for now we’re better off taking things as we have been so far.”

“Panther.” Akira took one hand off the wheel to pat her glove. “Thanks but I do get Skull. Sometimes I just want to roll over the weaker ones and see what we get from that.”

“Ew.” Ryuji muttered. “We’ll get them all over the windshield. It’s going to be gross.”

“Ew.” Ann laughed. “Joker do it.” She giggled. “Floor it!”

“Panther.” Akira laughed before he slowly increased the speed. “I adore you I really do.”

“We could always try to cut them as we approach them.” Yusuke volunteered. “There is always that option for now. Skull could throw his pipe.”

“It’s not a boomerang man.” Ryuji laughed. “And that’s one hell of an idea. We lock them down with Panther’s whip. I lean out and bash them and keep going. Not as fast as lighting them up with bullets would be but we do what we can right?” Ryuji looked over into the back. “You have the least amount of bullets right Fox?”

“Exactly. I would prefer not to use them frivolously.” Yusuke said softly. “We may come across a solution as we travel.” There was the sound of a snack bag opening and Akira hid a smile. “We shouldn’t abandon the idea permanently.”

“We won’t.” Akira took another turn before he caught sight of the platform. “We’ll be back to this really soon.”

X

“I know it was raining before we came in and all.” Ann murmured. “But did this floor always have so many shadows? Guys?” Her fingers drummed on the backs of their seats. “Eight shadows in ten minutes? They dropped some nice things but do we usually see shadows like that so early up?”

“Has to do something with the rain.” Akira grunted as he took a hard right. He heard Yusuke’s soft grunt and quickly swerved back so the Mona van was back on four wheels. “More rain means more shadows, I guess. I would love to come down here during a storm and see what that is like.”

“Maybe no shadows at all.” Ryuji muttered as he popped the tab open to a soda. “Think about it. Serious storms? Everyone is already home or getting there. No way that people are going to be in the subway. Now we could always test that theory but I would rather not in case you are right. The shadows seem meaner during rainy days. When you’re giving them the talk we have to be twice on guard.”

“People’s mental states affect the shadows so that’s how it is.” Morgana pointed out as Akira sent the van rattling over the tracks. “Remember how is here was when we had that heat wave? Some the shadows were saying things you thought other people would, right? When we come down here in flu season, you’ll see another difference.”

“That’s if we aren’t down with colds ourselves.” Ryuji drained his soda before he gave a relieved sigh. “You know today is rather nice. We’re down here we have tons of food.” He stretched before he laughed. “We aren’t even tired and we already had to shake down more than a few shadows. This is just crazy you guys. Usually by now we’re looking for a proper break.”

“We’ll be taking one of those very soon don’t worry about that.” Akira laughed. “But for now, we’re stocking up on items and doing some much needed training. I expect us to be tons stronger by the time we leave here at the end of the day.”

“We really are spending the whole day in Mementos.” Ann laughed. “I hope you planned enough food Joker. I know it seemed like a lot.” She teased but if we’re really going as far as we can currently go, we just might run out.”

“Let’s take that risk.” Akira met her eyes in the mirror and Ann gave a low laugh. Yusuke’s gaze was the next one he sought in the mirror and Yusuke’s nod made warmth spread through him. Akira gave a glance to Ryuji that rode next to him. Just having him there made him feel light. “Let’s give the shadows hell Skull.” He said softly as he took a hand off of the wheel to extend it to Ryuji. Ryuji’s hand knocked into his and Akira laughed. This was the thief life.

X

“Those juices were wasted on you Panther.” Ryuji leaned back on the booth seat with a sigh. “You’ve been guzzling those coffees and sodas as if there is no tomorrow. Why did we bother again? Apologize to my back!”

“Shut up I’m stressed.” Ann drained her soda before she sighed heavily. “Shadows are really mean on rainy days and is it me or are they looking for a chance to grab one of us at any cost?” She rubbed her arm before she crossed her legs and picked up the container that had her curry. “They tried to go for Fox during negotiations.”

“I noticed.” Yusuke looked up from his food. “I also noticed that they are more likely to try and trick us than work with us. It must be disappointing to Leader but it is how it is. To begin with none of these shadows could be trusted. We are the ones attacking them.”

“Yes, we are.” Ryuji sighed as he uncovered his container of curry. “Now we have to keep an even tighter eye on them when Joker does his thing. Just because they are down on one knee doesn’t mean we are in the clear. We have all noticed how quick they are to try and flip thing on us.” He muttered before he began to eat. “Good luck with that.”

“I thought I had calmed that shadow down but I guess I was wrong. Not every talk is going to get to them.” Ann sighed before she reached for another shoulder. “My legs.” She stretched them out in front of her. “We’ve been running around and fighting and it feels like we’ve been doing it for hours. My legs could do with a soak.”

“Just stretch them when were done here.” Ryuji looked up from his half-eaten bowl. “I’ll show you some lunges and stuff Panther. Just a few things to loosen you up. Hey Mona!” Morgana’s ear twitched. “You have a feeling about how many more floors we have for this section? We close?” Ryuji glanced around them. “Or do we still have a long way to go?”

“This place…” Morgana murmured. “I feel as though we’re about halfway or so. I can’t be certain yet but Leader has a plan for us to get to the bottom so we’ll see. Just keep counting Skull.”

“Just keep counting indeed.” Yusuke said softly. “We should take as many breaks as we can. Even if they include small naps of some sort. We can’t allow ourselves to tire out being on the move means to be alert and that is taxing.”

“Fox is right.” Akira put away his empty container before he propped his boots up on the seat opposite to him. “Let’s take advantage of the small breaks that we do have.”

X

“There have been so many dead ends like where is the platform?” Ryuji groaned as Akira pulled a U-turn. “Empty rooms, dead ends what is it about this floor?” Akira sighed in quiet agreement as he sent the van down the path they had just come. This had to be the strangest floor they had been on to date.

“Maybe we took the wrong turn from the start.” Ann complained. “Should we have gone left instead? We really should hurry; the last thing we want is to be on this floor for too long.” She warned softly.

“I agree.” Yusuke’s voice spoke up over the sound of his pencil on paper. “This particular floor seems more like a labyrinth than anything else we have seen so far.” Akira agreed with both of them, the last thing they needed to hear right now was chains rattling but they could not seem to find the stairs to the next floor so that might be unavoidable.

“Well we know this was the final dead end so let’s try going left this time.” Akira sighed as he sped up the van. “We’ve been in here for way too long.” He growled as the van accelerated as he wound around the various corners. “Damn it.” He muttered as they screeched to a halt where they had begun from. “Let’s do left this time.” He muttered as he continued.

“Guess we have to try every corner and turn again.” Ryuji sighed as Akira skirted around the first corner. “Damn another dead end.” He groaned as he tapped his fingers on the dash. “And it sucks that there are no hidden walls or hidden chests. This entire floor has just been empty! Dead end and dead end.

“Just reverse and try again.” Ann sighed as Akira swung the van around. “I’m sure we have time… right Fox?” Akira heard her shifting in her seat.

“Does this floor feel strange to you Mona?” Yusuke asked.

“So far so good but it can change in a second and you guys know that.” Morgana warned as Akira sent the van hurtling down a straight path. “Wait what?”

Akira frowned as he felt as though the entire floor had pulsed somehow. He went to ease his foot off the pedal before he saw a distortion open right before them. With a curse Akira spun the wheel and stomped on the breaks as the others cried out.

The distortion was simply too big to just avoid; it had taken up the entire path before them so Akira could not slip around it. The only chance he had was to spin and slow themselves. Hit a hard turn and get out of the path. He hissed when the van rocked and then swore when the distortion grew right before their eyes. It was unavoidable. “Brace yourselves!” He called out as the van side slipped into the distortion. He had no idea what this was about but as the others cried out or in Ryuji’s case swore; Akira knew it was nothing good.


End file.
